A Marauder's Daughter
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione always knew she was adopted. But on her 17th birthday she finds a letter from her mother that changes her as she knows it. 'Hermione ran into bathroom and her mouth dropped....' COMPLETE! Pairing: HP/HG SB/OC
1. A Letter

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing. It's such a shame! **_

_**Author's Note:**__** I thought I would give a HP/HG story a shot. This will be my first story of these two so please be kind! **_

_**A Story Note:**__** Sirius never died in the Department of Mysteries, shame on Rowling for making a very sexy wizard die! Oh well. Voldie's no more. Yea!! Harry is living with Sirius and Remus at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The trio are entering their seventh and finally year at Hogwarts. It makes me want to dance!! LOL!**_

_**Rating:**__** Mature (for later chapters)**_

_**Pairings:**__** HP/HG; RW/LL; DM/GW (FYI Draco was a spy and changed his colors and was restored for the fun of it. Can you guess his house? GYRFFINDOR!) Come on it's fan fiction!**_

_**Warning!**__** A very extremely sex Sirius Black was cleared of his charges and free to roam the streets a free man!**_

_**Now on with STORY!!**_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter**_

_**Chapter One **_

_**A Letter **_

Hermione Granger always knew she was adopted by John and Jane. But she knew her parents loved her dearly. She wanted to find her real parents. Hermione felt like a piece was missing from her heart. She wanted to know who she was and were she came from. Was she truly pure blood? She needed to know the truth. Hermione was going to find out who they were even if she didn't like the out come.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Hermione stretched and sat up in her bed. She smiled today was her 17th birthday. She turned on her bedside lamp and saw a envelope on the table with her name on it. She picked it up and opened the envelope. The witch pulled out the letter. She unfolded the note. Hermione had never seen the type of hand writing. She did note it looked much like hers. The swoops of the letters had the same signture. She shrugged and began to read and her eyes widened at the information it held.

_**My darling daughter, **_

_**Congratulations today is your seventeenth birthday. I only wish I was able to be there with you on this day. But if you are reading this letter it's because I am no longer among the living. I've made it so that this letter would appear for you to read. **_

_**Hermione my name is Samantha Miley Lupin-Black. Your father is Sirius Black. He was so proud the day you were born. When I placed you in his arms he wouldn't let you go. He loves you so. **_

_**Darling the day Lily and James died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for a false charge I took you away from our world. I had to protect you. So I placed you in a muggle orphanage. I knew you would find a loving family. Leaving you there was the hardest thing had to do. But I knew it was for best. I know you've made our family so proud. I love you and miss you every day. **_

_**Hermione, before I left you at the orphanage I placed charms over you to make you appear and grow up like your adopted mother. It was done to protect you from Voldemort. I know our world is safe now. The charms will brake once you are through reading this letter. Remember Hermione Jane that I love you. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom **_

Hermione threw the letter down and ran across the room into the bathroom. She looked into the minor and her mouth dropped at her appearance.

Hermione's once bushy hair was now smooth black curls that stopped at her shoulders. Her pale skin had taken on a tone color. She had deep blue eyes, pink full lips. Hermione had firm round breasts, thin curved waist and long smooth legs. She was a sex pistol as her father would say.

"Wow!" whispered the witch. "I look like a female version of Sirius." Hermione smirked, "I'm a Marauder's daughter."

She took a quick shower and magically dried her hair. She was glad that her hair was actually in slick easy to fix curls. Just like her father's. Hermione slipped into a deep red shirt with a golden lion on the front and a pair of shorts. She squealed when her once some what baggy clothes now fit her body shape. Oh Hogwarts want know what hit it!

HPHGHPHG

Hermione grabbed the letter and ran down stairs to kitchen. She knew this was going to be shock to her parents. But in truth she was happy to know the truth. She walked into the kitchen. John and Jane looked up at their daughter in shock.

Jane broke the silence, "A….Hermione sweetie, what have you done to your self?"

The witch handed her mother the letter. She took the note from her daughter. Jane read it twice and handed it to John. He read the letter and looked up and smiled.

"Hermione, this will take some time getting use to. But your beautiful."

She blushed and Jane took her daughter into a bone crushing hug. Hermione gasped as the air was squeezed from her body.

"Air. I need air."

"Oh, sorry sweetie." Jane let go.

Hermione rubbed her arm. She only shook her head and fixed her a cup of coffee and joined her parents. She was glad that she already knew Sirius and Remus. She was comfortable around them. They already felt like family to her. But what if they didn't believe her? What if her friends hated her? What if they had nothing do but shut her out of their lives? Hermione mentally shook the thoughts from her head. They loved her and she loved them.

Jane and John gave Hermione birthday presents. Which were a books from her favorite muggle author Steven King. She thanked them and went to go pack to spend the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione came back down stairs with her trunk and her cat. She sat her trunk down and shank it and put it in her pocket. She hugged her parents good bye and grabbed some floo power.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" and she was gone in a swirl of green flames.

_**Review me!!**_


	2. Hermione!

_**A Marauder's Daughter**_

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Hermione!**_

Hermione fell out of the fireplace of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place sending dust flying around the sitting room.

"Damn wind gap!"

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Harry, Sirius and Remus sat in the dinning room. They laughed when the heard Hermione swear.

"Now Padfoot I told you to fix the floo network." Remus noted as he rose from his seat.

The marauder smirked, "It must have slipped my mind."

Harry shook his head at the two marauders. They walked into the sitting room coughing from the black smoke. Remus waved his wand clearing smoke and ashes. The wizards laughed at the witch. The only thing you could see were deep blue eyes shining through the black soot. Remus waved his wand again and cleaned off the witch. The men gasped at the sight of Hermione.

Sirius slowly sat down on the couch unable to speak or stand. Remus steady his self with arm chair and slow sank into it. Harry shook his head to make sure what he was seeing was real. He looked at the witch and then looked a his godfather and back again.

Harry slowly walked over the witch, "Hermione is that you?"

She only nodded not able to trust her voice at the moment. Harry kneeled down in front of her and tucked some hair behind her ear and looked her directly in the eye. She allowed him access to memories from this morning.

"It is you," he said gently and helped her off the floor.

Hermione walked over to Sirius and knelt down in front of him. "Sirius, I…I…" She pulled out the letter from her pocket. "I think you should read this."

The wizard took the letter with a shaky hand and slowly opened the note. He careful read the letter and handed it to his brother-in-law. Remus took the letter and slowly read the information that just changed their lives.

Sirius's eyes glaze over with tears and he gently stroked her cheek. "Hermione. Oh my baby girl," and he quickly took her in his arms.

Harry gave the wizards a puzzled look. Remus handed him the letter. Harry read the letter and his eyes widen in shock. He looked at the werewolf and he only nodded.

Sirius rocked his daughter side to side. "I thought I lost you and you've been with me this whole time."

Hermione gripped her father's robes as she cried into his chest. She pulled back and gave him a watery smile. She looked down at his wet robes. "Sorry. I nearly drowned you."

Remus laughed, "She has Sam's sense of hummor."

The witch looked at her father and he nodded. Hermione walked over to her uncle. He opened his arms to his niece. "Oh look at you! I wondered where you went off to." He pulled back, "You look so like your father."

"Yea it's almost scary." Harry said.

Hermione smirked and chunked a pillow at her best friend.

"Ouch! You hurt me!"

The witch rolled her eyes.

Harry smiled. 'She's beautiful. But she's always been beautiful. But now. It's like touch and get burn hot," he thought.

The wizard walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand and spun her round to look at her. He whistled at her. Hermione laughed earning him smack up side the head.

"Ow Hemione!

She laughed. She got the best birthday present ever. She got her family. She would worry about the other later.

_**Make this a chapter happy and review!**_


	3. Sirius's Story

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Sirius's Story **_

The trio sat in the dinning room with a cup tea. Sirius knew Hermione had a lot of questions and was ready to answer them the best could.

"What do want to know Hermione?"

She traced the rim of her mug. Harry had noticed that she did that when she was nervous and she bit her button lip when she was thought. He found it endearing. She looked up and her eyes met with identical pair.

"How did you meet Mom?"

Sirius smiled at his daughter. "I met Samantha Lupin on the train to Hogwarts. She was a year younger than me."

--

_Flashback: _

_Sirius stepped onto the train and ran into a witch with long sandy hair, pale skin and brown eyes. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry," and she walked by the wizard to find a seat. _

"_What's name?" asked Sirius. _

_The witch turned around and smiled, "Samantha Lupin." _

"_You're Remus's little sister?" _

_She nodded and walked down the hall in search of a empty compartment. The wizard looked down the path she had vanished down. He smiled. He was in love. _

_Sirius walked into the compartment he was sharing with his three best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Petgrew. He sat down next to James. _

"_I just ran into your sister Mooney. She's a cutie. Where's she been hiding?" _

"_No Padfoot. Sam is off limits to you." _

"_Mooney tell us. You've mentioned her a couple of times. Why haven't we met her?" asked James. _

_Remus smiled and started his little story. _

_Sam lived with their ailing grandmother in the outskirts of London. She went to a small school called Mountain School of Witchcraft. Sam was transferring since their grandmother had died. She was entering her sixth year. Remus was glad his sister was going to at Hogwarts he really had missed his sister. _

_He didn't want her to get hurt with Sirius known of as a player. He would go out with them for about a week. Than dump them for a new one. _

_Sirius was smitten with the witch. She was beautiful and if she was anything like her brother she would have the brains to go with her looks. The marauder was tired of the dumb blondes chasing him around the school. He wanted a server relationship like James had with Lily. He would make Remus see he wanted his sister to love and not use her. Then he had to win the heart of a Lupin. _

_End of flashback _

"I think your father was worse than James was trying to impress your mother. I didn't want my little sister to go with Sirius I didn't want her hurt like so many others." Remus told his niece.

Hermione smiled and took deep breath, "So I take it you impressed mom."

Sirius nodded. "She finally agreed to go out with to the Christmas ball. And she was beautiful."

_Flashback:_

_Sam looked her self in the minor one more time. She wore a light blue gown that changed from light blue to dark blue at the bottom of the gown. It was cut in a shape of 'v' at the neck to show a little bit of cleave the thin straps cross in the back. She wore dark blue heeled shoes. _

_Sam had her sandy hair pulled back in French twist held in place with a diamond clip. She wore light make up that brought out her eyes and clear gloss. _

_The witch grabbed her wand and put in a small pocket in her dress. She heard a knock on the door. Sam opened the door and smiled at he red head. _

"_You look great." Lily told her friend. "Sirius will drop dead."_

"_I hope not or I want have a date." _

_The witch laughed and they went down to the Gryffindor common room. _

_Sam stopped at the last step. Sirius turned around and his breath caught in throat. She smiled and he gently took her hand and helped her down the step. _

_Remus looked at Sirius and then at Sam and back again. He smiled, he approved. The werewolf was relieved Sirius was serious about dating his sister. _

_End of flashback_

"After the ball we official became a couple we were inseparable. I head over heels in love with Samantha Lupin." Sirius said with a smile. "We dated through out rest of my seventh year and through out her seventh year. I went down to Hogwarts every weekend. I had permission from Dumbledore. Our relationship just became that much more stronger.

When Sam graduated I asked her to marry me. I though she would say no, but said yes. We were married three months later. The wedding was small just close friends and family." Sirius took Hermione's hand, "Than you came into our lives on August 19,1980. I was so happy. We created something so beautiful."

"Than you and Sam went missing after James and Lily were killed. I thought something had happened to you. I searched for you for years. But could never find you." Remus told her. "I never gave up that I would see you again. And look here you are."

"Sam did the right thing taking you away from here. I just I will never know what happened to my Sam. I guess I will never know. I love her and always will. But I have you back and that's all that matters."

Hermione smiled and tear rolled down her check. She quickly stood up and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Daddy!"

Sirius held her close and rested his check on her head. Harry and Remus smiled at father and daughter. Their family was together again.

_**Review me! Make me happy chapter!**_

**_--_**

**_Readers you will find out what happened to Samantha Miley Lupin later on in the story. I want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I finally figure out how fix my bloody mistakes!! _**


	4. Telling Her Friends

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Telling Her Friends **_

Hermione ran down stairs into the kitchen still dressed in her night clothes a pair of tight shorts and a tank top that showed a little skin between her shirt and shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She padded her was into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee. The witch lend against the sink with her warm mug in her hands. 

"Good morning Hermione." 

"Morning Uncle Remus." Hermione said with a smile. She had finally gotten use to calling him uncle and with Sirius being called dad. 

Harry skipped into the kitchen and bumped into the doorframe when he saw what Hermione was wearing. She only smiled and shook her head. He walked into the room rubbing his forehead and gave her a shy smile. 

Sirius walked into the room laughing. He had saw his godson's reaction towards his daughter. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and ruffled Harry's hair. The wizard fix a cup of coffee. They gathered around a small table they shared when it was just the four of them. They used the large table for when the Weaseley's came to visit. (Which was quite often.)

"I have something for you sweetie," and Sirius handed Hermione a photo. 

She smiled and took the picture from her father. 

The photo was of Sam and Sirius. The couple were sitting on couch in the Gryffindor common room. Sam had her head laying in Sirius lap. He was playing with her hair. The wizard bent down and kissed her lips and pulled back and smiled. (It played back again.)

"That's a cute picture. Mom looked a lot like you Uncle Remus." 

The werewolf nodded, "But you're like her in many ways. Sam was great at school. She excelled in anything she did much like you." 

The witch handed the photo back her father. 

Sirius shook his head, "It's yours sweetie." 

Hermione carefully sat the photo down and watched the seen play. She brushed away a tear that rolled down her cheek. She stood up and told them she was going to get ready for the day. The men nodded and watched her leave the room. 

Sirius was worried that all this was happening too fast for Hermione to grasp, but he knew his daughter was strong. He smiled you had to be strong to deal with Ron and Harry as your two best friends. But his main concern was how the Weaseleys' going to take the news. And what to do when school started. He would have to contact Dumbledore. 

Remus looked at his brother-in-law with worry. "Padfoot you are alright?" 

"I'm just worried Mooney. I'm trying to think of what do when school starts up again. How Ron, Ginny and others are going to take the news. The Weaseleys are coming today and they know nothing of my past!" Sirius cried and jumped up from his seat and paced the kitchen floor. 

"It's funny how easy it is." 

"What's that?" 

"Worrying." answered the werewolf. 

--

HPHGHPHGHP

--

A group of red heads stepped out of the fireplace one by one. They dusted them selves off. Ron and Ginny sat their trunks down. They were spending the next few nights at Grimmauld Place. 

Sirius smiled and walked into the sitting room. He quickly found his self in a hug from Molly. He shook Arthur's hand and ruffled Ron's hair. He gave Ginny a hug. 

"Where's Mione and Harry?" Ron asked. 

"They're in the dinning room." answered Remus as he walked into the room. "We have many things to discuss." 

--

HPHGHPHGHP

--

They walked into the dinning room and they stopped in their tracks when they saw the witch. 

"Hermione?" The group said at once. 

She only nodded. Sirius motioned for the family to take a seat at the table. 

"This is what we need to discuss, but first we must wait for Albus and Minerva to arrive." Sirius told them. 

They heard the floo network go off. The headmaster and deputy headmistress walked into the dinning room. The witch gasped at Sirius's look a like. Albus's blues twinkled. 

"Well, I'll be. Hermione Jane Lupin- Black we've found you at last." said Albus. 

The table erupted into fuss. Remus called for everyone's attention. The werewolf motioned to the couple to join the group at the table. Sirius waited for everyone to get settled before things were explained. 

Sirius, Remus and Hermione spent the better part of the morning telling the story. The group sat in shock of the information. 

Ginny broke silence, "Mione you a marauder's daughter!" 

"Oh Gin's right she is!" Fred said. 

"Wicked!" said the twins. 

The table busted out into laughter. The small family took that as a good sign that everything was going to be just fine. 

_**Make me a happy chapter and push the go button!!**_


	5. The Plan

_**A Marauder's Daughter**_

_**Chapter Five **_

_**The Plan **_

The Weasleys' left Grimmuald Place went back to Burrow living Ron and Ginny. They ran up stairs to get the two red heads settled leaving Albus and Minerva with Sirius and Remus.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius sat down next to Remus with a cup of tea. "My main concern is when school starts. Hermione Granger and Hermione Black are the same person."

Albus sat back in thought running his fingers through his long white beard. "Well, first off does she want the Black name?"

The wizard raised a brow at the headmaster. He smiled when he saw his daughter in the way with her arms crossed her chest.

"Of course I want the Black name," and she walked over and stood behind her father. "What made you think I didn't?" asked the witch with a raised brow.

Albus opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Remus chuckled at the wizard. Hermione had his sister's temper and facial expressions. Minerva watched with amusement. She was in deed Samantha Lupin's daughter.

"That's out of the way. Hermione will carry on the Black name, but what do with Hermione Granger?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table. The messy head wizard propped his feet up on the table. Hermione walked over to Harry and smacked him up side the head. He looked up rubbing his head and put feet down on the floor. She smiled and sat down next to the wizard.

"I have an idea." stated Remus. "We can say that Hermione Granger went to France for advance magical studies program for the year."

"But wouldn't that look funny being her last year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked the werewolf.

Harry shook his head, "No, not if it offered an apprenticeship for advance charms," he smiled. "You know how good Hermione is with making up charms. She wanted her masters in charms."

Albus nodded in agreement. He sat in thought. He needed a cover story for Hermione Black went school. Sirius was in Azkaban for most of his daughter's life. The headmaster suggested that she stayed with Remus's family in Bayside London. Hermione was taught at home by her grandmother. Hermione Black came back because her grandmother had died, and Sirius wanted her home. She would be sorted at the welcome back fest.

They all nodded in agreement. The trio went up stairs to play a game of exploding snaps. Albus offered Remus his old position as DADA. The werewolf agreed he missed teaching. The headmaster offered Sirius the Charms position. He smiled and agreed to return to Hogwarts.

The two remaining marauders were returning to Hogwarts!

_**Make me a happy chap and review me!!**_

**_note: The reason behind the hidding of Hermione's identity is to make it less confussing. Hermione wanted it quiet because she wanted a fresh start as Hermione Black and not be reminded of Hermione Granger._**


	6. The Sorting

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Six **_

_**The Sorting**_

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked down the train to find an empty compartment as the other students looked at the 'new' girl walk by with Harry Potter. They wondered what happened to Hermione Granger.

Hermione smiled to her self when she watched the other students. Hermione Granger was the bookworm, but as Hermione Black she was going to be more laid back and have fun. She didn't tell anyone but she did like to wear make up and dress nice. She could do that now. They would never know Hermione Granger and Hermione Black were one and same.

The trio found an empty compartment in the back and settled in. The sliding glass door opened and Draco smiled at his friends. He took a seat next Ginny on left. She blushed and smiled at the blonde. Luna soon followed into the compartment and took a seat on other side of Ginny. They all settled in for the long journey to Hogwarts.

"Hey guys where's Hermione?" asked Draco.

The group laughed causing Luna and Draco to give their friends confusing looks.

"I am Hermione." and smiled at the couple and explained what happened on her birthday. "But you can't tell anyone."

"We promise." They said at once.

She smiled and they spent the trip catching up from their summer break.

--

HPHG

--

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students filed off and got into the carriages. Hermione said bye and boarded the boats with the first. She smiled and got into the boat with half giant Hagrid.

"You're a little old for a first year." said the game keeper.

"I'm actually entering my seventh year. My father wanted me here at home." Hermione answered.

"Who's your father?"

"The new charms professor. Sirius Black."

"I didn't know he had a daughter."

She smiled and turned her attention to the castle. She would asked her father and uncle if she could tell Hagrid the truth of you who she was.

The boats pulled up to the shore and the first years stepped onto the bank in awe. The only thing Hermione thought was _'Welcome home.'_

--

HPHGHP

--

Hermione stood among the first years. Minerva gave the witch a brief smiled and explained the houses and the point scale. The deputy led the scared first years into the great hall. Hermione smiled remembering her sorting not knowing where she was going to be placed.

Minerva stood in front of the first years with a scroll. Hermione smiled at her father and uncle who sat at the high table next to each other. Professor Snape was not looking every happy about the marauders return to Hogwarts. (When is he happy?)

Albus rose to feet and the students stopped talking about the new student that stood in the front of the hall.

"I would like to make announcement. I know most of you are wondering who this beautiful young woman is that stands before you. Her name is Hermione Black. The daughter of your new charms professor Sirius Black and the niece of Remus Lupin. She will be entering her seventh year. Professor McGonagall if you please sort this lovely young woman," and with that he took his seat.

Hermione smiled and sat down on the three legged stool ready to be sorted again. But the others didn't need to know that. The deputy placed the hat on her head.

"Ah, you've been found at last Hermione Black. You've found the truth I see."

'_Yes hat I did.'_ Hermione thought.

"But where to put you. I know. _**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Minerva smiled and took the hat off the witch's head and Hermione joined her house table. She sat down next to Harry and Ron.

Albus clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables.

Hermione was asked many questions what is it like to be the daughter of wrongly accused convict and the niece of a werewolf. Where she went school. She was happy to answer all the questions. Sirius and Remus watched from the head table with smiles.

The feast quickly ended and the students retired to their towers for the night.

_**Hit the Go Button!!**_

--

HPHGHP

--

I would like to thank my readers for wonderful reviews. But I've had many read the story and have not placed reviews. So please take two seconds and hit button!


	7. Mixed Feelings

_**A Marauder's Daughter**_

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**Mixed Feelings **_

Hermione ran down stairs into the common room and tripped over a book laying on the step. Harry quickly ran over and caught her causing both of them fall to the floor. She looked up from his chest and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to fall into your arms."

The wizard pushed her black curly hair out of her face and his bright green eyes sparkled. "You can fall into my arms anytime," he whispered and slowly lowered her head down and gently brushed his lips across hers. He pulled back, "I'm sorry," whispered against her lips.

"For what?"

"For this," and he claimed her lips with his own.

--

HPHG

--

Draco walked down the stairs and stopped in his tracks. He's mouth dropped at the scene that was playing out before him. Ron walked into the common room. He opened his mouth to stop the make out session. The blonde covered his mouth. He wanted to know what was going to happen next.

--

HPHG

--

Harry ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into her mouth. The wizard ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back. She moaned in his mouth and pressed her hip into her groaning.

Harry pulled back both of them breathing heavily. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her deep blue eyes. "What are we Mione?"

"We're friends Harry," and she stood up and walked out of the portrait hole.

The wizard stared at the portrait hole for a moment than he rose to feet. He turned and saw his two best friends starring at him in awe.

"Guys I'm so confused," he ran his hand through his untamed hair. "I think I've fallen in love with her."

Ron clapped him on the back and led him out of the portrait hole with Draco behind them.

"Well, mate if I could help you I would. But I'm having mixed feelings with Luna."

"If it makes you guys feel any better, I'm having mixed feelings about Ginny."

Ron shot Draco a shocked look with a mixture of _'If you hurt I'll kill you.'_

Draco swallowed hard. He knew not anger Ron about his sister or he would beat you to a pulp. They made their way outside into the fall air.

--

HPHG

--

Ginny and Hermione walked down to Black Lake. Hermione told her best friend what happened in the common room. The red head starred at the witch in shock.

"Harry kissed you!"

Gin, shhhhh. I don't think people over in America heard you!"

"How was it?"

Hermione sighed, "It was gentle, loving and full of unbelievable….oh I just can't put into words. It was incredible." The witch's blue eyes twinkled.

Ginny gasped and smiled. "You love Harry Potter!"

"Of course I love Harry. We've been best friends since we were 11!"

The red head smacked her self up side the head. "You love him more than a friend Hermione Jane Black!"

"My feelings are so mixed up. I don't know what I want."

Ginny only shook her head and looked at her friend. Hermione Black was in love with Harry Potter. What was so confusing?

_**Hit me!!**_

**_note: In the next the chapter you will find out what happened to Samantha Miley Lupin-Black. Is she really dead or is she alive. _**

**_What do you want? Alive or Dead? Please let me know!_**

**_Poll: Is now closed! Verdict is in _**

**_Sam Alive: 17 !!_**

**_Sam Dead: 0_**


	8. Samantha Black

_**I want to thank all my readers for their wonderful reviews! I have never had so many reviews within two days! I am so pleased all of you have enjoyed this story. I have been having a blast writing this story. So far out of all my stories this is one of my favorites. **_

_**Please keep the awesome reviews coming guys!!**_

_**--**_

_**HPHGHPHG**_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Samantha Black**_

Samantha Black had been living as a muggle for seventeen years. She hadn't even picked up her wand within that time frame. She didn't want a trace to be found. The witch was happy with her life. Well happy as one can expect without her husband, daughter and older brother. Sam had abandoned her world, husband and family, and most importantly her only daughter. So she was dead to those in her world.

The witch thought about returning just see her older brother Remus. She smiled. He most likely married with children. The wizarding world was her past nothing was there but a bunch of painful memories. Sam would love to see her family one more time. But she would only bring them pain.

--

HPHGHP

--

Sam grabbed her bag and got out of her car. She walked into a five story building. She sighed heavily and pulled the door open to _London Cancer Center_. Sam had been battling cancer for six years. It was in remission, but came back as lung cancer. The doctors ran test and said that it was too far gone for any type of treatment. The witch came in for a round of pain reliever every six weeks.

--

HPHGHP

--

Jane Granger looked up from the computer and smiled. "Sam, how are you today?"

"Well as expected," and she sat down in an arm chair across from the woman. "How's your daughter? The last time I saw her was last Christmas."

"She's great. Hermione's at school. I don't know if she'll be home this year. It's still too early to tell."

Sam nodded and smiled at the woman. She hoped her daughter had found someone like John and Jane Granger to take care of her and love her as their own. "I know you miss her."

"Yes. The house is very quiet without Hermione running up and down the stairs. The sound of pages flipping and that damn quill scratching on parchment." Jane said as she put an I.V. in her left arm.

Sam was taken back by this information only witches and wizards used quills and parchment. She mentally shook her head at the thought that she had actually met her daughter!

"Who are her friends? If you don't mind me asking."

Jane sat down in front of Sam. 'No of course not. Hermione's friends are Harry Potter. He lives with his godfather Sirius Black and his best friend Remus Lupin. She's friends with Ron and Ginny Weaseley and the whole clan of them." She laughed and continued. "Yes, and she made friends with her once so called enemy Draco Malfoy."

Sam felt like she was going to be sick. She had met her daughter, and meant that Hermione knows her father and uncle. But she thought about it and was glad her daughter knew her family. She snapped out of thoughts when Jane said she was through. Sam thanked her and went home.

--

HPHGHP

--

Sam walked into the house and sat her bag and keys down on table next to the door. She went into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. She sighed and sat down at table. Sam reached over and pulled out a photo.

The picture was of her, Sirius, Hermione and Remus at Christmas. Sirius held Hermione in his lap as Remus tickled her tummy.

She ran her fingers across the photo and the kettle whistled. Sam sat the picture down and fixed her a cup of tea. She returned to her seat and picked up the photo.

"I miss my family. I need them, but I would only cause them pain."

She sat the photo down and dried the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

_**Baby hit me one more time!! (LOL! I couldn't help my self!)**_


	9. Detention and Telling Daddy

_**Wow guys! The reviews are incredible! The poll is closed on chapter seven. What'cha think of out come? It's a little twisty but I have some things up my sleeves. You will have to wait my dear readers!!**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Detention & Telling Daddy **_

Hermione sat in the library doing some last minute changes on her charms essay. She popped her back and looked at her muggle watch. She cursed and threw her things into her bag and ran down the corridors. She was late for charms. Peeves floated down the hall and smiled.

"Wittle student late for class."

"Shut it Peeves!"

The ghost smirked and pushed Hermione into a broom closet and shut the door. He floated away.

"Damn it Peeves let me out! I'll get Bloody Baron!" Hermione yelled as she banged on the door. "Peeves open this damn door! Wand!" She quickly unlocked and jumped out of the closet disheveled. Her hair had fallen from it's bun and her clothes were wop sided.

Hermione ran down the hall. She slid pass the opened charms class room door. The witch walked into the room and brushed some fallen hair out of her face. Sirius looked at his daughter and bit his tongue stop from laughing.

"Don't even started," snapped the witch.

Sirius raised a brow. "Five points from Gryffindor for being late and-"

"Peeve locked me in a broom closet."

The wizard sighed, "Detention."

"What?!"

Harry shook his head and patted the seat beside him. She stared at her father/professor and angrily took her seat. Sirius went back to teaching his class. The bell rang and he assigned their homework and dismissed the students.

--

HPHG

--

"Dad that was wrong!"

Sirius raised a brow, "Oh it was?"

"Peeves made me late."

"I will not be talked back to in that manner Hermione. I stand by what I said earlier. I want you here at eight o'clock tonight. Now go to next class."

Hermione nodded, grabbed her bag and went to her next class.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione sat down her bed waiting for the time to leave for her detention. She picked up the photo of her parents. She grabbed the letter out of her bedside table. The witch laid down on the bed. She read the letter and nearly fell off the bed.

"_**Samantha Black!**_ I know my mother!" Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out of the portrait hole and ran into Neville. "Oh sorry!" yelled the witch as ran down the stairs.

--

HPHG

--

Remus sat in the charms classroom talking with Sirius when Hermione ran into the room. The wizards looked at the witch. She was breathing heavily leaning on the desk.

"Hermione did you run all the way here from Gryffindor tower?" asked Remus.

She only nodded and she sat down on the end of her father's desk. "I've met mom."

"What do mean? sweetie you've read the letter-"

"Daddy, the woman I met looks just like her and her name is Samantha Black."

The wizards looked at the witch in a mild state of shock.

Remus took Hermione's hand in his. "Hermione where did you met Sam?"

The witch took a deep breath, "I went to work with Mom over the Christmas break I wanted to learn about job."

"Hermione please tell us."

"Do want to hear this or not Daddy?!"

He nodded and the werewolf chuckled.

"Anyway mom works at…..London Cancer Center."

_**--**_

_**Flashback **_

_**--**_

"_Hermione come on! I'm leaving with or without" yelled Jane from the bottom of the stairs. _

"_I'm coming!" She called and ran down the stairs as she put her wand into her pocket. _

_Jane smiled and they left the house. _

_--_

_HPHG_

--

_Mother and daughter walked into the five story white building. Hermione had only been to the Center once since her mother had started that following summer. John and Jane had to close their dental business. She had her license in the medical field. _

_Jane led Hermione down the hall to her station and got settled in for the day. The witch looked around and smile. She grabbed a medical book and sat down in a cushy arm chair while Jane looked a book. _

"_Samantha Black is coming in today. She's a real sweetie. You'll lover her." _

_She smiled and returned to her book. Hermione closed the book and looked around and saw that the cost was clear. Jane was working on paperwork. She pulled out her Hogwarts: A of History. _

"_Hello Jane."_

_The woman looked up and smiled, "Samantha, how are doing today?" _

"_Well as expected." _

_Jane stood up and Sam took her seat. _

"_Sam this is my daughter Hermione. Hermione this Samantha Black."_

_The witch stood up and laid her book down on the floor. She walked over to the woman in the chair. _

"_It's nice to meet you dear." said Sam and shook the witch's hand as Jane placed the I.V. in her right arm. _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Black." Hermione pulled her chair over and sat down and her book got caught on leg of the chair. She sighed and placed it in her lap. _

_Sam turned her head side ways and read the cover and her eyes widen but quickly covered her shock. She lend over to Hermione's ear, "Are you a witch?" _

"_How do you know about Hogwarts?" She asked and watched her mother take a telephone call. _

"_I went there at your age." _

"_Oh." _

_Jane stood up and walked over to Sam. She took out the I.V. "Well, Sam we're done until next time." _

"_But that's your secret." The witch whispered in Hermione's ear. _

_Hermione smiled and nodded. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Black." _

"_You too sweetie," and kissed her forehead and walked away. _

"_I liked Mrs. Black, Mom. But she seems lonely." _

"_She doesn't have any family to speak of or that's what she told me. Sam had to leave her baby in a orphanage when she was one. She wasn't able to care for her." _

"_How sad. I know she misses her." _

_Jane nodded and went back to what she was doing. _

'_Mrs. Black was so formular. It's like I've heard it before. But I'll keep that to myself.' she thought. _

_**--**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**--**_

"Hermione Sam's alive! But why hasn't she returned?" said Sirius.

She nodded as her eyes glazed over with tears. "Mom's very sick. I want her home. I want to get know my mother before she…."

Sirius quickly took his sobbing daughter into his arms. Hermione gripped his robes and cried into his chest. He looked up at Remus with tears in his own eyes. The werewolf stood up and gently rubbed his niece's back.

"We'll bring home, sweetie." Sirius told his daughter. "We'll bring her home. I promise you. She needs us."

Hermione pulled back, "Really we're bring her home!"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore."

"Daddy thank you so much!"

"Sam will be brought home." whispered Remus. "No matter how time much she has left. We'll love her."

_**--**_

_**Hit the button!!**_


	10. Lovebirds

_**Wow guys the reviews are ineradicable!! I have never had so many reviews on one story. **_

_**--**_

_**Nicolelupinweasley: I want to thank you so much for the idea. I am working on to make this fan fiction as you put 'long as possible.' **_

_**--**_

_**Note this chapter will be based around the relationships. Don't worry I haven't for gotten and that Hermione and Draco are cousins this will come into play in this chapter!!**_

_**--**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming you guys. You guys are great!! I'm having so much fun writing this story!!**_

_**--**_

_**Important note: Draco was resorted to give his self a new leaf and was braver. The war had changed him. The hat had finally placed him in his correct house after his mission of a spy!! Harry and his friends were the first to welcome him to the house. They soon found a great friend in each other. **_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter**_

_**Chapter Ten **_

_**Lovebirds **_

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room on the couch in tears. Draco sat down next to the witch. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it to look at her. The wizard brushed her hair from her face. Draco saw her tear stain cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"What gives you that idea?"

The blonde head raise a brow, "You have tear stained cheeks. Come on Hermione we're family and you're my dearest friend. You can trust me."

"I found Mom, Draco. I found her!"

"Wow that's great! But what's with water works?"

The witch let out a small laugh.

"Oh that was a laugh! But seriously what's wrong?"

"Mom has can….cancer. She's very sick. I met her at the caner clinic over Christmas last year. I want her home!"

Draco quickly took his cousin into his arms and rocked her side to side. Harry walked through the portrait hole and saw the couple. He heard Hermione crying. He quickly ran over to witch. Harry looked at Draco with worry. Ron, Luna, and Ginny walked through portrait hole. They noticed something was wrong and went over to the trio. None of them said a word. They just sat comforting Hermione.

Draco pulled back and noticed she had fallen a sleep. Harry stood up and took Hermione in his arms. He sat down on the couch and rest her head on his chest. She sighed in contentment. The wizard played with her black curly hair. The group sat down on floor in front of the couch.

"What happened Draco?" asked Harry

"Hermione found Aunt Samantha."

"Huh?"

"We're cousins Ron." said Draco.

"Oh yea."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

The wizard explained what Hermione told him about her mother. The group sat in silence watching the witch sleep.

"Dumbledore has to do something. She needs to get to know her mother." Luna told them.

Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and held her close. "I never knew my mother and I want let that happen to her. I'll look for her mother if no one else will. I love her guys. I want Mione to be happy."

They all nodded to help and understood Hermione did need her mother. Sam need her family no matter how much time she had left.

Draco stood up, "Ginny can I talk to you for a moment? Don't worry Harry will be with her."

"Sure," and Draco helped her to her feet.

Harry's green eyes shined at he couple. He knew Draco had been wanting to ask Ginny out since school started a month ago. Draco had even gotten Ron's ok to date is sister.

--

HPHG

--

Draco led Ginny down to the Black Lake and sat down under the large tree. He ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Ginny can I ask you something?"

Yes. You know you can ask me anything. You're my friend."

"A... right." He said nervously. "Willyougooutwithme?" He said at once.

"What?"

"Ginny Weasley will you go out with me?"

The red head squealed and threw her arms around his neck. She crashed her lip with his. Draco was shocked but quickly recovered and kissed her back. The kiss was hot and passionate.

He pulled back, "So that's a -"

"Yes!"

Draco smiled and claimed her lips with his own. He finally had his dream girl in his arms.

--

HPHG

--

"I wonder what Draco wanted to speak to Ginny about?" Ron asked.

"You can be some kind of stupid." Luna said. "He's asking Ginny out." She said dreamily.

The red head looked at Harry. The messy head wizard nodded to go on. Ron smiled and stood up and extended his hand to Luna. The couple left the common room. He was glad they were gone he wanted to be alone with Hermione. She really only wanted Harry when she was this upset. He sighed kissed her forehead.

--

HPHG

--

Ron and Luna walked down the lake and walked pasted a lipped locked Draco and Ginny. Luna smiled and pulled Ron away from the couple. They walked down to the rocks and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Luna, I don't want to rune anything between us, but I like you more than a friend."

The blonde smiled, "Ron are you asking me out?"

"A well, only if you want to."

"Ok."

"Really?

"Really."

"Great."

Luna smiled and leaned against Ron's chest and the watched the clouds.

--

HPHG

--

Harry wanted to tell Hermione how he felt about her. It wasn't the right time to tell her. She needed his friendship right now. Not a crazed hormonal boy after her. He would wait for her until she was ready.

_**Hit it!!**_


	11. Dumbledore's Help

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Eleven **_

_**Dumbledore's Help **_

Sirius and Remus stood at the door to the headmaster's office. The werewolf nodded and the wizard knocked on the door. They heard 'enter' call from inside the office. Sirius sighed and opened the door. The two marauders walked into the room. Remus quietly closed the door behind him.

Albus looked up over his half moon glasses and his blue eyes twinkled. "What can I do for you boys?"

Sirius played with wedding band that resided on his left hand. "Albus, Hermione told me…us that Sam's alive. I need to find her. Not for my sake but for Hermione's because she needs her mother."

The headmaster motioned to the two the arm chairs in front of him. The marauders took a seat. When there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Draco, Ginny, Luna, Harry and Ron walked into the room. (Hermione was in the library.)

"Sorry sir. We'll just come back later." Harry said and turned around to leave.

"Harry what did you need to discuss with me?"

"Professor Dumbledore we need your help finding Samantha Black."

"Well, join the club." Sirius told his godson.

"Children have a seat," waved his wand and more arm chairs appeared in the office.

The five friends sat down waiting for the headmaster to continue.

Albus sat back and ran his fingers through his long white beard in thought. He leaned forward and looked over his glasses.

"We'll need to contact the Ministry to see if there has been any wand activity. Than if their has been any it will be easier to find her. But if she hasn't used her wand it will be much harder to track down a woman that doesn't want to be found."

"Mrs. Black wants to be found." Ginny smiled, "She just doesn't know it yet."

Albus chuckled at the red head. "I believe you're right Miss Weaseley. Has anyone seen her within the seventeen years?"

The group explained the story that Hermione had told them. The headmaster smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought, but getting Sam to return was a whole different jar of cookies. (Get it Dumbledore and his sweets! LOL)

"I'll contact Mrs. Granger. This will have to be done in person. Good day children."

The group nodded and left the headmaster to his thoughts. Albus would definitely need magic, but not with a wand. Magic of the heart. Of love. He prayed it wasn't too late for Samantha Black.

_**Hit and Go!!**_

_**Sorry for such a short chapter guys!!**_

_**The reviews are great guys keep them coming!!**_


	12. Searching for Sam

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**The Search for Sam **_

Hermione sat in the common room surrounded by a mountain of books and parchments trying to get head in her studies. She was more laid back and slacked off on her homework. But when she was up set the witch threw her self into her studies. 

Harry walked into room and shook his head. She had been like this for weeks. He sighed and sat down next to the witch on the floor. He took her in his arms. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. Harry closed her book and he grabbed a pillow off the couch. He placed it in his lap. Hermione laid her head down and he played with her hair. The wizard watched the tension leave her body. 

"Mione, you need to slow down. You're barely sleeping. I mean it's three o'clock in the morning and down here doing homework. Ginny told me she had to make you eat. You must slow down." 

Hermione shook her head, "If I slow down I'll think about her and the pain she's in. I can't-" 

Harry gently lifted her head, "Hermione, please. Please love slow down. I love you and I don't want to loose you." 

"You want loose me Harry." 

"But I am. I'm loosing you slowly. The fire I love about you will burn out. It might not right away because your strong. But it will die out. Please Hermione. Do it for me."

The witch nodded and gave him a weak smile. 

"Can I tell you something?" 

She nodded, "Yes." 

Harry smiled, "I love you Hermione. I love you more than a just friend I've fallen in love with my godfather's daughter. I-"

"Harry shut up and kiss me." 

"I can do that," and he gently brushed his lips across hers.

They pulled back and smiled. He claimed her lips again, but this time deeper and full of all the love he could muster. The couple pulled back breathing heavily. 

"Can I tell you something?" asked Hermione. 

Harry nodded his head. 

"I love you too." 

The pulled the witch into his lap and tackled her lips and worked his way down her neck and back up to claim her lips. Harry pulled back and got to his feet. He helped Hermione off the floor. They curled up on couch in each other arms and fell into the world of dreams. 

--

HPHG

--

Albus sat at his desk waiting for information that Percy Weaseley was getting for him from the Ministry. The flames in the fire place turned green. The wizard's head appeared in the fire. 

"Dumbledore, I am sorry. But it seems that Samantha Lupin-Black hasn't used her wand in seventeen years. The Ministry has no record of her on file. I am sorry." 

"You tried my boy. Thank you. I'll have to contact Mr. and Mrs. Granger." 

"I wish could have done more. Good day sir." 

"You as well Percy." 

The red head disappeared. 

The headmaster sighed and sat down in his chair. "At lest the Grangers' will be home to day." (Sunday.) 

Albus walked to the gates and was gone with a faint _**pop.**_

**--**

HPHG

--

The wizard appeared in a local park and walked down the street. The people stopped to looked at oddly dressed man. Albus wore deep purple robes with blue stars and his long white hair and beard was tied with a sliver chain. 

He came up to a two-story white house. Albus walked up to the door and knocked. He didn't have to wait very long. A woman with long brown curly hair and bright brown eyes answered the door. 

"May I help you sir?" asked Jane as she examined the man before her very closely. 

"Yes I believe you can. I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster at Hogwarts. May I please speak with you for a moment. No dear, Hermione is just fine." 

Jane sighed and stepped aside and the wizard walked into the house. She closed the door. Albus followed her down the hall and into the kitchen. 

"John," and looked up from the newspaper. "This is Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster at Hogwarts." 

Is Hermione ok?" 

"Yes she is doing well as expected." 

"What do you mean?" asked Jane as she motioned for him join them at the table. 

Albus sat down, "Hermione wants to find her mother. Well her-" 

"No it's alright we understand." John told the wizard. "Does she have anyone in mind?" 

"Yes. You in fact know the woman. Samantha Black. She's one of your patients is she not?" 

"Yes. She is. So Sam's Hermione's mother?" 

"There's one way to find out and that's to asked her." 

Jane nodded and rose from her chair. "Now I've only know her for several months may be bit more." She wrote down the address. "She's been here a couple of times. The poor dear doesn't have any family. I pray this is one you are searching for," and handed the wizard the address. 

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger thank you." 

"Good luck." said the couple and the wizard was gone with a faint _**pop.**_

_**Make me happy and hit the little button that says **__**go!**_


	13. Come Home Sam

_**Wow guys 60 reviews! Please keep them coming! This chapter is once more a Sam. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about Harry and the others. They play apart very soon. I promise!! Thanks Guys You're Great!!**_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirteen **_

_**Come Home Sam **_

Albus appeared in front of a small cabin that was surrounded by a deep forest. He sighed Sam really didn't want to be found. The wizard had to convince her to come home for her and Hermione's sake. Albus walked up to the door and knocked. He didn't have for long. The door opened and Albus stood face to face with Samantha Black.

She had long sandy hair, every pale skin, and brown eyes. The witch had dark circles under her eyes. She was also very thin. Her clothes hung loosely on her thin weak frame.

Albus's eyes deem some, but still had some sparkle. "Samantha we found you."

"I didn't want to be found. How did you find me in the first place? I haven't used my wand for that purpose."

"I had some help from the Grangers my dear child. This is about your family Sam. May I come in?"

She sighed heavily and allowed the wizard inside. Albus stepped over the threshold and Sam shut the door behind her. She led him to the kitchen. The witch fixed two cups of tea and the sat down at the table.

"What about my family?" asked Sam and took a sip of tea.

"We've found your daughter. We've found Hermione."

The witch smiled. They found her little girl. "And?"

"You met her last Christmas. Hermione's adopted parents are in fact John and Jane Granger. She wants you home. She needs. Sam you need her family. You need to spend what ever time you have left with them."

She shook her head, "No. I'll only cause them more pain."

"My dear child, do you hear your self? You're lonely. Sirius misses you. Remus does as well. Hermione wants to know her mother. You."

Sam sat back in her chair in thought. Albus Dumbledore wanted to bring her home. The place she wanted to return to, but never had the courage to do. Sam had reason to go back. She missed her family. She wanted to get to know her daughter and see her husband again.

"I'll have my Potions Master do what he can for you my dear."

Sam took a ragged breath and slowly nodded her head. She stood up and walk over to a draw. She grabbed the key off the shelf. The witch unlocked it with a shaky hand. Sam pulled out a long slender box and laid it down on the table. She slowly lifted the lid and smiled weakly. It had been years since she had seen her wand.

"Go on child. It want bite. It's missed it's owner." Albus said gently.

Sam looked at the wizard. Than looked her wand. She careful removed the wand from the box. A white light surround the witch and deemed away. The witch smiled at the warm feeling the wand was giving her. The years that it remained pined up flowed through her body.

Albus's eyes twinkled at the witch. "Go pack dear. I'm taking you home."

Sam kissed the wizard on the forehead and went up stairs to pack. The witch met Albus at the bottom of the steps. They walked outside and were gone with a faint _**pop.**_

Samantha Miely Lupin-Black was coming home.

_**Go Ahead Hit Me!**_


	14. Home

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

_**Home **_

Albus and Sam appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts. The headmaster smiled at the witch. She was finally home after seventeen years of being gone from the world she loved.

Sam looked up at the caste and smiled. "Nothing's changed."

"Why would it. The only thing that's changed is the students and professors." Albus told her and opened the gates. "After you my dear."

The witch stepped through the gate and felt the strong magical wards flow around her. They were comforting to her. The headmaster stepped through the gates and closed it behind him. They walked slowly to the castle.

The students were outside enjoying the white snow. Albus quickly ducked before a snow ball hit him in the face. The wizard chuckled and the couple walked through the doors into the entrance hall.

"Welcome home Sam." said the wizard.

Minerva walked down the down the corridor and stopped in her tracks. "Oh dear Merlin. Samantha!" and she quickly took her into a hug. "You've been gone for far too long." She pulled back and smiled. "Great to have you home. We'll catch up later. I have bone to pick Angus." The deputy continued down the hall.

"Come along my dear." He ushered her to his office.

--

HPHG

--

Ron, Harry, Draco, Luna, Ginny and Hermione sat in the common room warming up from playing outside in the snow.

"I hope Dumbledore finds your mother, Mione." Ron said and pulled Luna into his lap.

The blonde let out small squeal and laughed and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Come on Ron. This is Dumbledore we're talking about," said Draco as he played with Ginny's hair.

Harry nodded in agreement and covered Hermione up with a near by blanket. She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I hope he does find Mom. I want to get to know her. Is it funny that I lover and don't even know her?"

Harry shook his head. "No love it isn't she's mother. Sirius and Remus have told you stories. I know you want to find out why she really left. I know they do as well."

"She'll love you Mione. Who in their right mind wouldn't." Ginny told her best friend.

"Ah, the narggles will help bring your mother home."

The group shook their heads. They loved Luna but sometimes she was just loony. She did make since most of the time, but only in the strangest ways.

--

HPHG

--

Sam took a seat in the arm chair across from Albus. He poured two cups of tea to help her nerves. She sat back in the chair trying to prepare her self her for family.

"Should I contact Sirius and Renus first?" Albus asked the witch. "Don't worry my dear. They want be disappointed to see you. They've waited seventeen years to see you."

Sam only nodded not able to trust her voice. Albus wrote a quick note to Sirius and Remus and sent them with Fawks. The phoenix was gone in a puff of smoke.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius sat in his office grading essays. He smiled and put a O on Hermione's essay. Fawks showed up on his desk making him spill his ink. He groaned and took the note from the phoenix. He was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sirius waved his wand and the mess was cleaned off his desk. He opened the note.

_Sirius, _

_Please come to my office. _

_Albus _

He found Sam! The wizard threw the note down and quickly left the office.

--

HPHG

--

Remus sat in his office working on the next weeks lessons plans. When Fawks appeared and he dropped the note and was gone in a puff of smoke. The werewolf opened the note.

_Remus, _

_Please come to my office._

_Albus _

"He's found Sam!" and he ran out of the office.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius and Remus ran into each other. "He's found Sam." They said at once.

The werewolf gave the password and they stepped onto the moving staircase. The two marauders stood in front of the door. Sirius knocked on the door.

_**Hit it!**_


	15. Reunion

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

_**Reunion **_

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and the werewolf opened the door. The wizards walked into the office. Sirius quietly closed the door behind him. They stood rooted to the spot at the woman that sat in front of them.

Sam slowly turned around and looked at her older brother and husband. She hadn't seen in seventeen years. They couldn't speak only stare. Sirius slowly walked up to his long lost wife. She was thinner and weaker than he remembered.

He knelt down in front of her. "Sam," whispered the wizard. "Sam," he gently stroked her cheek. "seventeen years. You've been gone seventeen years. Seventeen years I've prayed to see you again. When I got out of Azkaban I searched for you."

The witch closed her eyes and lend into his touch as tears rolled down cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I-"

Sirius quickly took her into his arms and held her close. He rocked her back and forth and kissed her hair line. Sam gripped his robes and cried into his chest.

Albus quietly left the family and went into the other room, to give them some time alone.

"Shhh…not now. We'll talk about that later," and he pulled back.

Remus slowly walked up to his little sister and Sirius stepped back.

The werewolf smiled and knelt down, "Hey cub." (nickname. Werewolf get it.)

Sam gave him a watery smile and threw her arms around her brother. He notice how weak her arms were around his neck. Remus held her gently afraid he would brake her. His niece told him she was sick but he had no idea how bad it really was until now.

Sam gasped for air and breathing became ragged. Remus pulled back and gently rubbed her back.

"Relax sweetie. You've gotten your self worked up."

She only nodded and Sirius knelt down in front of his wife. The witch relaxed and sat back in the chair. Sirius took out his wand waved it over his left hand and his wedding band shined off the candle light.

"I've never taken it off since the day you placed it on my hand."

She smiled and held out her left hand. The wizard took her and removed the concealment charm. A diamond engagement ring and diamond wedding band shined around the room. Sirius ran his thumb over the rings.

"I've never removed mine either. And you've been the only man in life. I've never given my self to anyone but you."

"And I am the same."

Remus smiled at the couple. He squeezed his sister's hand whispered in his brother-in-law's ear. He nodded and he rose to his full height. The werewolf left the headmaster's office.

_**Hit me and happy!**_


	16. Our Daughter

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Sixteen **_

_**Our Daughter **_

Remus walked through the portrait hole and smiled at the friends that sat in the common room. He walked over to the group. The werewolf knelt down in front of his niece.

"Professor Lupin what have the boys done now?" Hermione asked.

Remus laughed. "Hermione, sweetie I'm not here as your professor but a as your uncle."

She nodded. "What's wrong?" the witch asked and noticed his red eyes.

"Nothing. Come with me. Theirs someone in Dumbledore's office that's been wanting to meet you."

"He found mom!"

He nodded and the werewolf stood up. Hermione squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Remus pulled her away from the couch and spun her around in the air. The students gave them a puzzled look. He put her down. Hermione kissed Harry on lips and left the common room with her uncle.

--

HPHG

--

Remus and Hermione ran down the corridors to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Black 5 points from Gryffindor."

"Frankly Professor Snape I don't give a damn."

Remus laughed because he remembered the line from Gone with the Wind. Lily had made him watch the movie.

They stood at the entrance to the headmaster's office out of breath. The werewolf said the password and stepped onto the staircase. The couple stood at the door and the werewolf opened the door. Hermione and Remus walked into the room. He closed the door behind him.

Hermione stood in shock of the woman in front of her. Sam was weaker and thinner than she remembered. She slowly waked up to the woman. Sirius held out his hand for his daughter. She took her father's hand.

"Sam this is our daughter Hermione." Sirius told her.

Sam smiled at her daughter. She ran her fingers through her black curly hair. "You look like your father." She said gently. "I made a wise choice hiding your appearance. My beautiful baby girl." Sam said as tears rolled down her face.

Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears. She threw her arms around her mother. She held her close. Hermione breathed in her sent of peppermint. Sam looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie. I've missed you. I'm so sorry I had to protect you."

Hermione pulled back, "I understand, Mom. I understand."

She smiled. Samantha Miley Black had her family back in her life. Albus was right she did need her family.

_**Hit the Go! Duh!**_


	17. The Potions Master

_**I want to thank all my readers for the awesome reviews. I am so pleased you are enjoying the story. Don't relationships will get heated soon!! **_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Seventeen **_

_**The Potions Master **_

Severus was called to the headmaster's office. He sneered. He hated being called away from brewing important potion. The smallest potion was important.

Albus walked down the stairs and his eyes twinkled at the wizard. "Severus thank you for coming. I need your help," he sat down behind his desk.

Severus sat down in the arm chair across the headmaster and mentor. Not that he would admit out loud. He crossed his arms.

"What can I do for you headmaster?"

"I have found Samantha Black and she's here."

The wizard was taken back with this information. He and Sam were friends during their school years. He did it just to make Black angry but he loved her as sister.

"But…but that's impossible."

"Ah, and finding their daughter was impossible." Albus shook his head, "My boy nothings impossible."

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"She has cancer. She has lung cancer to be exact. Sam is extremely weak and thin. The muggle doctors can do nothing. The cancer is too far advance."

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "I'll get work on it immediately."

Albus's eyes twinkled at the Potions Master. "Thank you my boy."

He rose to feet, "I'm not doing this for you or Black. I'm doing this for Sam and Lupin." he nodded politely, turned on his heels and walked out of the office with his robes blowing behind him.

"I you know you'll find away to help Samantha," and Albus turned to some paper work.

--

HPHG

--

Severus slammed the door behind him and walked over to a caldron full of blue liquid. He poured the Wolfsbane into vile for the werewolf. He corked the potion and set down on the table.

The wizard walked over to his desk and opened the bottom draw and pulled out a leather bond ledger. He walked back over to table. Severus sat the book down and opened it up. He flipped through the pages full of notes. He had been working on a cure for cancer for many years and with no luck he lost his little sister. And since then he's been working tirelessly for a cure.

Severus was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter." Potions Master snapped.

The door opened and Remus walked into the room. The wizard looked up from the book.

"Dumbledore told you about Sam?"

"Yes he did. I am glad you found her Remus," and returned back to the book. "Your potion's on the table."

"Severus?"

He looked up, "Yes what is it?"

"I know this bring back memories of Cora. I miss her as well."

Remus was to marry Cora until her unexpected death in 1976. Severus knew the werewolf loved his little sister. They both were heart broken over the death. They lend on each other for support. They kept their friendship from everyone.

"Your not forgetting about her by helping Sam."

"I know. Thank you Remus."

The werewolf grabbed the bottle and left the room.

Severus looked at the door for a moment before he turned to the notebook. He was going to save Sam for Remus because he had just gotten her back. He would not let her loose her again.

_**Hit me!**_


	18. Passion

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Eighteen **_

_**Passion **_

Hermione had introduced her friends to her mother. They instantly fell in love with kind witch. They could tell that Hermione was happy. So was Sirius and Remus to have her back in their lives. Hermione was able to get to know her mother. Sam had of yet to tell them why she left. The family didn't want to push her for information. They would wait until she was ready.

--

HPHG

--

Harry walked into the library and stood on steps and smiled at his girlfriend. She loved the library that's one thing he would never change about her. Being Hermione Granger or Hermione Black you could never change that about the witch.

The wizard quietly walked up to the witch. Harry stood behind her and kissed her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and cocked her head to side. She moaned in throat.

"You've been studying too hard for your exams, Miss Black." He whispered in her ear and he closed her DADA book. "It's time for a break, love."

"Alright," and she put her books away. She stood up and Harry took her bag. "Where do want to go? To the common room?"

He took her hand and they left the library.

"I have better place. Some where quiet. What do you say?"

She nodded and went to the seventh floor. Harry walk back and forth three times and a door appeared. He opened the door and walked into the room.

"I want some alone time with you. You've been spending a lot of time with your parents. I understand. But today you are all mine," and he dropped the bag on the arm chair that appeared in the room.

Harry gently captured her lips with his own. He pulled down her hair and let it fall gracefully to her shoulders. The wizard buried his hands in her black hair and pressed his body against hers.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at his neck. It sent shivers down his spine. He opened her mouth with his tongue and slid into her mouth. Harry's tongue stroked hers and she moaned his mouth. They finally pulled apart for air.

"I want you Hermione," he pressed her body against his. "I've wanted you for along time," and he nibbled on her ear lobe.

Hermione moaned ran her hands down his chest. "Good. Because I want you," and she yanked his belt off. He didn't even notice her unbuckle it.

Harry lifted her shirt over her head and dropped to the floor. He kissed her neck down to collar bone. The wizard traced the out line of her black bra and ran his hands around her body and unhooked the garment. Harry dropped in over her shoulder.

Hermione tugged his shirt over his head and threw to the ground. She kissed his chest and back up to his lips. Harry lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down on a large bed that appeared in the room.

She made quick work of his pants, but laughed when they got caught on his shoes. So he picked them off onto the floor. The wizard unzipped her skirt and threw it across the room landing on the couch.

"Have you done this before?" whispered Harry.

"Yes. You?"

"Yes." He whispered against her lips.

Harry slid a finger into her slowly working her. Soon followed by another. He moved slowly teasing her. Hermione bucked her hips and moaned at his teasing.

"Stop teasing me!"

Harry spread legs and ran his tongue across her wet folds. His eyes never leaving hers. She gasped and was soon seeing stars. She was brought back down. He licked clean.

Hermione reached for him but the wizard stopped her.

"Nope. This is for you not me," and he slipped into her smoothly.

They both moaned at the body contact. Harry moved slowly in and out hitting in all the right places. Hermione ran her nails up and down his back sending shivers down his spine. He pushed deeper, but knew he couldn't last much longer. Hermione screamed his name as she climaxed bring him with her.

They laid bed breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest. He brush her sweaty and her forehead.

"I did a break," and she lifted her head and smiled.

Harry's green eyes sparkled and Hermione captured her lips with his own. He smiled, "I love you."

I love you too."

**Hit me!!**


	19. The Photo Album Part 1

_**Wow guys the reviews are great! It made my morning see all theses reviews. I've fixed the mistakes. I am sorry about so many. It was like 1:00 when posted the chapter. I hope their fixed. **_

_**Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks!!**_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Nineteen **_

_**The Photo Album Part 1 **_

The students boarded the Hogwarts Express heading home for Christmas break. The first term was long and exhausting. Draco, Ginny, Ron and Luna were spending Christmas break at Grimmauld Place. They were thrilled about staying. Hermione was spending her break with her family and boyfriend. (Duh!)

Hermione sent her adopted parents a letter telling them that she would visit them over the summer. She wanted to get to know Sam. John and Jane understood. They knew that the muggle world wasn't her world. They always knew that. They loved her and knew she would visit.

--

HPHG

--

The train pulled into King's Cross Station. The students grabbed their trunks and pets and went in search for their families. Harry and Hermione looked around the platform for the trio.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius whistled to get the kids attention. Remus rubbed his ear at the loud noise and hit his fellow marauder on the arm. Sam told the boys to behave. They only smiled. She did that when they were younger.

--

HPHG

--

"Hey guys there they are." Hermione said and motioned to the trio near the wall.

They smiled and walked up to the group and were all engulfed into a hug by Sam. Sirius laughed at the kids as they got the wind knocked out them.

"Let's go home." Sirius told the group and they left the station.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione, Ginny and Luna went up stairs to get settled into the room. Sirius told them that each of them could have their own room but they refused. The boys were the same. The marauder only shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen followed by Remus.

Sam went up stairs. She knocked on the girls door. Hermione opened it and smiled. She let her mother into the room. Ginny and Luna looked up from a muggle clothing magazine. Hermione sat down on her bed. Sam sat down next to her daughter and pulled out a photo album.

"I want you to have this. I kept with me for along time. You can call it an early Christmas present," said the witch. She stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room.

Ginny put down the magazine and they joined their friend on her bed.

"Let's take a look." The red head suggested.

Hermione nodded and opened the book.

--

HPHG

--

The first photo was of Sam at the welcome back feast being sort. The headmistress sat the hat on her head. She removed the hat. The photo played the scene over again.

Sam told her she was sorted into Gryffindor to Remus's surprise. He always thought his sister would be Ravenclaw.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione turned the page.

The picture was of the quid ditch team. Sam stood next to Sirius holding her broom. James letting go of the golden snitch and catching it again.

Hermione looked at the caption at the bottom. "Samantha Lupin; keeper."

"That's cool. Your mom being on the team." Ginny said with smile.

--

HPHG

--

Luna smiled and turned the page. "Oh look the Yule Ball. Wow your mom looks pretty and Sirius always the charmer. But who's that with Remus?"

Sam was dress in a full length purple gown that tied around her neck. She hair was pulled back in a French twist. Sirius stood on the witch's right dressed in black robes.

Ginny turned the book side ways and her eyes widened at the name. "No way!"

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Cora Snape. She looks like Professor Snape except the nose."

_**Hit the GO!!**_


	20. The Photo Album Part 2 and Cora Snape

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty **_

_**The Photo Album Part 2 **_

_**And Cora Snape**_

Hermione looked at her friends in shock. Snape had a sister and her uncle dated the bat's sister! It was just too hard to believe. But when Hermione thought about Snape he did seem with drawn more than usual and more curl since her mother returned to Hogwarts.

"Guys, Uncle Remus told me that Professor Snape was working on a cure for mom. Do you think the reason behind him wearing black is because he never gotten over her death?" Hermione asked her best friends.

"It might be. "Ginny stated. "And she might have died from cancer. That could be another reason. We can ask Remus later."

They nodded and Hermione turned the page.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione stopped at a photo of her parents wedding day. She gently ran her fingers across the picture.

"They look so happy." Hermione said with a smile.

Sam was dressed in full length white gown, her hair was curled and hung loosely on her bare shoulders and was bare footed. Sirius wore smiple black robes. He kissed his bride and pulled back. (played again)

--

HPHG

--

The next photo was of the wedding party. Remus, James and Peter on right. Lily, Cora and Grace on the left. "They didn't recognize.)

--

HPHG

--

The picture was of the bride and groom cutting the wedding cake. They feed each other a slice of cake. He kissed the icing off Sam's lips.

--

HPHG

--

The photo was of Sam and Sirius in the hospital. The witch held a new born baby.

"You were so cute." Luna said with smile.

"Yea. What happen to you?"

Hermione chunked a pillow at the red head.

--

HPHG

--

She turned to the last photo. It was of Hermione's first birthday. They were surrounded by friends and family. Sirius held his daughter as he cut the cake. James sat next to his best friend with Harry in his lap.

Remus had his arm around Cora. Lily and Sam smiled at the family.

--

HPHG

--

"Cora Snape is in every picture next Remus. Hermione do you think they were married or something?" The red head suggest.

"We were going to get married on December 12, 1976." Remus said from the doorway.

The girls looked from the photo album and the werewolf sat down on the bed across from the witches.

"What happened to Cora?" Hermione asked her uncle.

"She died unexpected. Cora had cancer and died three weeks before the wedding. Severus worked tirelessly for a cure, but failed. He blames his self for her death. When Sam showed up and with cancer it was going…to do anything to find a cure for her."

They sat in silence. They had no idea of the Potions Master's past.

"Is that why he's always wearing black?"

"Yes Luna it is. But please tell no one about Cora. It's like living that nightmare over again," and he left the room.

"That's so sad." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "They both must have loved her very much."

They nodded and Hermione sat the album down on the beside table. Now the only thing they needed was the story why Sam left the wizarding world. The family knew some of the story, but their had to be more to it. Something she was holding back.

_**Hit Me!!**_


	21. Boy's Chat

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-One **_

_**Boy's Chat **_

Harry, Ron and Draco were their room unpacking their clothes. Harry sat down on the bed and smiled.

"Man, guys the day in the ROR was amazing. Hermione's amazing every little thing. Ever since that day I can't get enough of her."

"Yea. Yea. "Draco said and rolled his eyes. "I've noticed. The little minx sneaking into the dorm. Ron I've noticed Luna sneaking in as well."

"Oh and you're the one to talk! You're head boy and have your own room," bragged Harry.

"I can't help it if I'm crazy about my Ginny."

"Ok. So we've all found amazing witches and let's leave it at that."

Ron and Draco nodded in agreement.

I'll see you guys later. I have to talk to Sirius."

Draco raised a brow at the messy haired wizard. "Oh and what might that be?"

Harry's green eyes sparkled, "Oh nothing much. Just a boy's chat," and he left the room.

Draco and Ron looked at each other. "No way!" They said in shock.

The wizard stuck his head in the door. "Yes way!" He went in search for his godfather.

--

HPHG

--

Harry went down stairs and found his godfather in the kitchen leaning against the sink with a cup of tea. He looked around and noticed the room was empty. He mentally thanked the library.

"Sirius, can we talk?"

"You never have to ask that Harry."

The wizards sat down at the table. The marauder handed his godson a cup of tea. He could tell something weighed heavily on his mind and a cup of tea always helped.

"Alright Harry what's on your mind?"

He looked at his cup and then looked at his girlfriend's father. "Please don't hex me."

The wizard raised a questionable brow. "Why would I do that? It's not like you're sleeping with my daughter."

Harry slowed hard but kept his face clear of fear. "A….I was wondering…"

"Harry you can tell me or ask what's ever on your mind."

He nodded and drew on his Gryffindor courage. "May I marry Hermione?"

Sirius sat back in shock. He had no idea how serious the relationship was. He knew his godson loved his daughter. They sat in silence for awhile. But for Harry it seemed like a eternity.

"Harry are you ready for marriage? You're only seventeen."

" You've known for along time and I wouldn't be here asking you if I wasn't ready. I've always wanted a family and I want that with Hermione."

Sirius smiled at the wizard. "Yes Harry you may marry my daughter. But Harry if you hurt her. I'll hurt you."

He nodded and left the room.

"Our daughter is growing up so fast." Sam said from the doorway.

Sirius looked up and smiled. "Yes, she has, " he noticed her go weak. He walked over and helped her to the seat. "Are you ok."

She nodded and couched. He handed her Harry's untouched cup of hot tea. The witch smiled and took the cup.

Remus looked at the couple from the doorway. 'Severus, you need to hurry.'

_**Hit it and make me a happy chapter!!**_


	22. Neville's Help

_**I want to thank you for so many reviews, but still have had many read and not leave reviews. Please take two seconds to leave a review!! Thanks Hermione Snape **_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Neville's Help**_

Severus paced the floor of his lab. He was getting no where. He had received an owl from Remus. The werewolf informed him of Sam weakling. He was running out of time.

Severus walked over at the table and watched the potion turn blue to green. He gripped the sides of the table until his knuckles turned white. He growled and threw the potion against the wall shattering to the floor.

Albus quickly jumped back from the flying potion. He looked at the Potions Master and sadly shook his head. He was seeing the same frustration that he did with Cora.

"Severus, take a break. You need time to regroup."

"I don't have time to damn regroup!" He yelled as he flipped through a book of notes. "I lost Cora and I will not loose Sam. Even if she's Black's wife. She's still Remus's sister. I owe him."

"For what my boy?"

Severus looked up at the headmaster. "I owe him for loving my sister."

Albus only shook his head and left the Potions Master to his work.

--

HPHG

--

Severus climbed the ladder of his private stores digging through potion ingredients mumbling under his breath. He had used every herb possible. The Potions Master was at dead end. The wizard sneered and left the cabinet.

--

HPHG

--

Severus walked outside into the cold winter snow. He needed to find something new. Something he hadn't tried before. He walked down to the Black Lake and looked around the frozen water for any type of herb.

"Why did Sprout have to leave for the damn holidays." He mumbled under his breath.

Neville walked over to the Potions Master. He had heard the professor mumble about Sprout.

"Professor Snape maybe I can be can help."

Severus turned around and rose to his full height. "And what would that be Longbottom. You can't even brew the symbolist of potions. What makes you think you can help me?"

"I'm great in herb biology sir."

The wizard crossed his arms and raised a brow at the wizard. "Well, than Longbottom let's see what you can do. I need to find a cure and quickly."

"Cure for what sir. I must know to find the correct herb."

"Lung cancer."

Neville nodded and thought for a moment. "Have you tried Lungsworth sir?"

"Mr. Longbottom Lungsworth is not a herb found easily."

"But know exactly where it is at."

"Than tell me boy. I don't have time!"

"Go through Diagon Alley up to the mountain, but be careful of the trolls. Good luck Professor Snape. "Neville told him and left the Potions Master.

"I hope your right Longbottom."

_**Hit me!!**_


	23. Lungsworth

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three **_

_**Lungsworth **_

Severus quickly went to the castle and informed the headmaster he was going out to get potions ingredients. Albus only nodded and his blue eyes twinkled at the Potions Master. He left in search of the herb. He was going to kill Longbottom if it didn't work. He was risking his bloody life for ingredient. The wizard needed to try.

--

HPHG

--

Severus made his way through Diagon Alley into the outer part of the grounds. He wrapped his cloak around his body when the wind cut through him like a knife. It reminded him of the curcio curse. Except he wasn't on the ground in pain. The wizard pushed forward.

--

The mountain became steeper. Severus rolled his eyes and mentally cursed his self for not transforming. The wizard transformed into a form of a black raven and flew up to the top of the mountain. He landed onto the edge and transformed into human form.

--

Severus carefully walked into the cave. He knew that it was were trolls lived and it was rumored that they guarded the Lungworth. The Potions Master was about to find out if the myth was true or not. He prayed it wasn't.

--

Severus pulled out his wand and lit it. He looked around the cave and noticed that it was empty.

'That's odd.' He thought and walked more cautiously with an eye out for trolls.

"A human dares to enter this cave," a troll said, "you must be very brave or every foolish." He stepped out of the shadows.

"I am no fool. I am here for Lungworth."

The troll grabbed the wizard by his robes and slammed him against the cave wall. "What do you want with the most rarest of herbs, human?"

"I'm working on a potion."

"Is it for you and you alone?"

"No." Severus gasped as the troll pinned him harder on the wall. "I'm working on a cure for a lung cancer."

The head troll threw him to the ground and Severus heard his right ankle brake along with a few ribs. The troll looked down at the wizard and saw his dark mark on his left arm. The creature grabbed the ex-spy be the neck and slammed he against the wall.

"How can I trust you death eater? I should kill you like the others who have come to claim the Lungsworth for their own means!"

"I was a spy for Dumbledore," hissed Severus. "I am running out of time."

Troll slowly lowered the Potions Master. "A spy for Dumbledore."

"Yes," and rubbed his neck.

"Than you have the Lungsworth that is if can reach it." He motioned to the cliff of the mountain.

The wizard smirked and transformed into the raven and grabbed the rare plant and went back to Hogwarts. He was injured but could make it back to the castle.

_**Review me!**_


	24. Helping and Weakling

_**Amazing guys 112 reviews! That's awesome and pleased that you are enjoying the story. I am having a blast writing this story. I hope you can tell. **_

_**Keep sending in the reviews guys! Thanks Hermione Snape .**_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**Helping and Weakling **_

Severus landed on the ground and cursed when he landed on his side. He stumbled to his feet and cursed when he hit the ground. The Potions Mater knew he couldn't hold onto his form so he would have to make it by foot.

He had to give some credit to Longbottom. He did know where to find the Lungsworth and did warn him about the trolls. If he was in Slytherin than he would praise him for his information.

Neville saw the wizard stumble to his feet, but only to fall down to the ground. The wizard took a deep breath and walked over to his potions professor. He quietly took his arm and wrapped it around his neck. Severus looked at his student. The one that feared him the most was helping him inside the castle. Neville wrapped his arm around the Potions Master's waist.

"Well, make it inside, but you must not rush." said Neville. "I don't need a professor unable to make a potion of such importance to mess up because of a minor injury."

Severus couldn't help but roll at his eyes at the young wizard. They slowly made their way to the dungeons. Neville opened the classroom door and helped the wizard to his desk.

Neville looked at Professor Snape and waved his wand healing his broken bones. Severus stood up and walked over the lab table. He laid the rare large pink flower on the table.

"Well, are you going to help or not Longbottom." Severus snapped at the boy.

"A….a…me help with something of importance. I-"

"Shut up and get your ass over here!"

Neville nodded and walked over the potions professor.

Severus threw a book at him, "Read me out my notes and don't screw up."

The wizard nodded and opened the book. The student and professor began a race against time.

--

HPHG

--

Sam walked into the kitchen mindful of those asleep in the house. She needed a cup of tea to help her breathing. She grabbed the doorframe coughing and gasping for air. The witch sighed when she regained her breathing. Sam slowly made her way to the stove when she passed out.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione went down stairs for a late night snack. She saw the light on and walked into the kitchen. The witch saw her mother laid out on the floor. Hermione quickly ran to side.

"Mom," Sam didn't move. "Mom. Come on Mom wake up." Hermione checked her pulse and it was faint. "Don't you dare die on me!" She jumped up and ran up stairs.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione walked into her parents room. She crept over to her father and smiled all of his worry lines were gone. She shook her head.

"Dad. Daddy wake up."

Sirius rolled over and Hermione yanked the covers off her father.

"Daddy!!"

The wizard shot straight up with his wand pointed at his daughter.

"What is Hermione?"

"Mom's passed out on the floor in the kitchen and her breathings shallow."

Sirius jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. The rest of the house woke up and stood out in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Remus asked his niece.

"Mom's passed out on the floor and her breathing's not to good."

The werewolf ran down stairs and headed to Hogwarts by floo. They needed the potion and they needed it now.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius gently picked up Sam off of the kitchen floor and carried her to the bedroom. Hermione followed her father into the room. She helped him put Sam to bed.

"It's happening quicker than I thought." Hermione said quietly. "She was weak when saw at the medical center, but this is…."

Harry took his girlfriend into his arms and watched the witch struggle to breath. Draco , Ginny, Ron and Luna stood at the door watching the family. It was Christmas nothing bad was going to happen. They were wrong.

--

HPHG

--

Remus bust through the potions classroom door out of breath.

"Damn it Lupin!" Severus snapped and sucked his cut finger. "You're luck I wasn't working a potion or I would have started over _again._" He turned to the boiling potion.

"Is that the potion?"

"Yes. If you-"

"Running out of time, Severus."

Neville stood back and watched the interaction between his professors with interest.

"It needs to boil for at lest…how long Longbottom?"

The wizard looked at the notebook, "Almost a week."

"A week!" growled the werewolf. "I don't have a week! I lost Cora from this disease! Three weeks before our wedding!"

Severus pushed Remus against the wall. "Cora was my sister Remus. I know that. I lost her too. But I can not rush the potion. Keep Sam comfortable as possible."

Remus nodded. Severus drew the werewolf into quick hug and let go. Remus left the room.

"If tell anyone about this I'll dismember your body."

Neville violently nodded his head.

--

HPHG

--

Remus stepped out of the fireplace into a quiet house. He swallowed hard and walked up the stairs. Luna stepped aside to allow the werewolf into the room.

"How is she?"

"Weakling." Sirius answered.

_**Hit it!!**_


	25. Sam's Story

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five **_

_**Sam's Story **_

Sam had been bed ridden for nearly a week and the potion had to steep and than wait for it to cool for about two more days. Christmas was also around corner. The house was anything but cheerful.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione walked into her parents room and found her mother asleep. Sam was pale, thin, and her breathing was labor. She angrily brushed away the tears and sat down on the bed.

Sam opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi sweetie. You look exhausted."

She smiled weakly at the witch. "I'm fine really."

Sam patted the bed and Hermione laid down beside her mother. She took her in her arms.

"Now what's wrong," she asked as she wheezed for air.

"I was wondering-"

"…why I left the wizarding world," finished Sam.

Hermione nodded and looked over at the door. She saw her father and uncle in the doorway.

"Sirius….go get the others and I'll…tell you the reason."

He only nodded and walked down the hall.

Remus walked into the room and set up chairs for the group. Sirius quickly returned with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Draco. They all took their seats. Sam sat up resting her head against the headboard.

She began her story…

"It was October 31st, 1981 and Dumbledore came to the house…..

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was a clear dark the night and the stars shined brightly in the sky. Sirius and Sam sat on the patio. He had charmed the area to remain warm for the couple and one year old Hermione. **_

_**Sirius took his daughter from his wife's arms and pointed to the bright stars. **_

"_**You see those," as he pointed to the sky, "group of star are called Sirius. Daddy was named after those stars and if I'm gone to work or I am away. You can look at those stars and know I'm looking out for you." **_

_**Sam smiled at father and daughter **__**when there was a knock on the front door. She left the patio and walked to the front door. The witch opened it stood face to face with Abus Dumbledore. Sam notice something was terribly wrong. She stepped aside and let the wizard in without a word. She led him to the patio. **_

"_**Sirius." Albus said gently and he turned around. "I have some bad news."**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked and handed Hermione to Sam. **_

"_**James and Lily have been murdered by Voldemort." **_

_**Sirius looked at the wizard with a blank expression. He shook his head, "It's not true. What about Harry?" **_

"_**Harry's alive. Voldemort is gone," and added, "for now." **_

"_**Wormtail!"**_

"_**Sirius please don't do anything stupid. You have Hermione to look after she needs both parents." Sam begged. **_

_**He gently ran his fingers through his daughter's black curly hair and looked up at Dumbledore with shire anger. The wizard stepped back he knew he couldn't stop him. **_

"_**He's going to pay! He's destroyed my godson's life!" Sirius ran from the house.**_

"_**Sirius!" **_

"_**It want help Sam." **_

"_**He's going to get sent to Azkaban or worse get his self killed!" **_

_**Hermione cried in her mother's shoulder. She knew something wrong was going to happen. **_

"_**I am sorry my dear." Albus said sadly and left the house with a very up set wife and daughter. **_

_**--**_

_**HPHG **_

_**--**_

_**Sam put Hermione to bed. She walked into the living room and paced the floor in front of the fireplace praying for husband to return. **_

_**The hours past with still no word from Sirius. Sam angrily dried her tears. She looked out the window and saw the sun raise. Than at the moment she knew she wouldn't see her husband again. **_

_**She ran up stairs to pack. She needed to leave the wizarding world for good. The death eaters where still out. But before she reached the second step. The witch heard a tap on the window. Sam walked over and allowed the owl inside. **_

_**She untied the paper and saw the front page. **_

_**Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban Prison for the murders of Peter Pettgrew and twelve muggles. He'll be spending a life sentence. **_

_**Sam broke down into violent sobs and the paper fell from her hands. She heard Hermione cry. She pulled her self together the best she could, and went up stairs. **_

_**--**_

_**HPHG **_

_**--**_

_**Sam walked into the nursery and picked up her baby girl. They cried together. She knew that baby's could sense when something horrible happens. Hermione knew it. **_

"_**Come on baby girl. We need to leave from this place. Death eaters will find us because Harry destroyed Voldemort. They know about him being James's friend." **_

_**The witch quickly packed their clothes and departed away from the world she knew, without any word of good bye. **_

_**--**_

_**HPHG**_

_**--**_

_**Sam held onto Hermione as it was her life line. She looked around deserted street it was dark and cold. She had no money, no home, and she couldn't care for a child. **_

_**Sam wondered the dark streets in hope to find a warm place. She saw an orphanage. The witch pulled the door open and walked into the building. **_

"_**May I help you miss?" asked the director. **_

_**Sam thought it over. "Yes I can no longer take care of my Hermione. Please take her and make sure she finds a good home." **_

_**The woman nodded. "I'll be back in one moment. Let you have time to say good bye, " and she walked away. **_

_**The witch smiled at her daughter. "I know you can't understand me. But I'm doing this because I love you so much," she pulled out her wand and concealed her appearance. "It's to protect you." **_

_**The director came back and took Hermione from Sam. **_

"_**Her name's Hermione Jane." **_

"_**She'll be looked after. I promise. You have no need to worry." **_

_**Sam kissed her baby and ran from the building without looking back. She knew she had done the right thing. But it still hurt. **_

_**End of flashback**_

Hermione looked at her weak mother with tears in her eyes. The room was silent until Hermione broke it.

"No wonder I was always wishing on the stars of Sirius."

The wizard pulled his daughter into his lap. "My baby girl. I did something so foolish that it hurt everyone I loved. I was so full of hate. I lost everyone."

"You have us back Daddy." Hermione whispered and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"But why didn't you want to be found?" asked Harry.

Sam coughed and looked at her family. "Hermione, had a family. I didn't want to cause problems. I made it so on Hermione's 17th birthday a letter would appear and tell her the truth because the charms would break on her birthday," she whispered.

They only nodded now understanding her reasons for leaving. It was to protect those she loved. Sam thought she had lost Sirius for ever. She decided to never return.

_**Hit it!!**_

I am sorry for late up date. The web site was giving me problems. I hope you enjoyed and now understood Sam's actions!


	26. It's Taking Longer

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**It's Taking Longer **_

Harry sat at the table spinning a small black box on the table. He wanted more than anything to ask Hermione to marry him. But with her mother being sick it was taking longer than planed.

Remus quietly sat down across from the wizard and watched the box spin. He sat a letter down on the table. Harry looked up and saw the werewolf with worry in his eyes.

"What did Snape say about the potion?" asked Harry.

"It's taking longer than expected. Severus ran some test and it only made the rats cancer spread."

"Does Sirius know about the developments?"

The werewolf nodded and he sat back. "It isn't looking good Harry."

He only nodded and picked up the box. He opened and closed the lid. The men sat in uneasy silence.

--

HPHG

--

Draco and Ginny sat on the couch in the sitting room. The wizard had a comforting arm around the red head. She had her head resting on his shoulder watching the flames dance in the harp.

Ron pulled Luna into his lap and quietly played with her hair. He turned to the couple.

"Guys what are we going to do. The potion should have been done by now. Mrs. Black and getting worse. It's been over three damn weeks!"

They only nodded and stared at the dancing flames.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius sat in a chair next to his wife's bed with he elbows resting on the arms of the chair. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. Sam coughed and wheezed for air as she turned onto left side.

The witch was thin, pale, weak, could barely keep her food down in her system and slept most of the day.

Hermione walked into the room, sat a cup of tea down and covered up her father. Sirius smiled weakly and pulled the cover tighter around his shoulders.

"Thank you, baby girl."

She only nodded and crawled into the bed with Sam. Hermione played with her sandy hair. The witch sighed snuggled up to her daughter.

The family prayed that the potion would hurry. Sam was running out of time.

--

HPHG

--

Severus paced the floor in thought. The lasted test failed yet again. He was running out of options. He punched the desk in frustration.

Neville quietly walked into the room and closed the door with soft click. He walked up to the Potions Master and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I've done everything I can think of Longbottom. The latest show that the potion caused the cancer to spread not heal."

Neville walked around the desk and looked at the wizard. "May be it's not time to find the cure, Professor. Maybe only slow it down to have time to find the cure. May I suggest something?"

Severus nodded in agreement. Neville walked over to the potion and grabbed a cancer induced rat. The Potions Master watched the wizard. Neville added only a few drops into the rat's mouth instead of the inter vile. He waved his wand. They watched the cancer cells slow down their attack on the lungs.

Severus raised a brow at the once 'witless wonder'. "Now why didn't I think of that?" He asked angrily to him self.

"Professor, sometimes when your too immovable you can miss the littlest thing."

The wizard sneered. The boy had some sense after all. Severus was surprised at Neville's improvements in his potions making. He was more confidante and worked easily with him.

"We'll wait one day and see what happens. If it works we will go to Grimmauld Place.

"W-we?"

"Did I studded? Yes _**we**_. You're apart of this as much as I am."

"Thank you Professor Snape."

"Now go before a change my mind."

Neville nodded and quietly left the classroom.

"Severus am I surprise that you've taken an interest in Neville." Albus said as he walked into the room.

"I will admit that I couldn't have done this without him. And if you think I've gone soft. Well, you can just shove it up-"

"Severus," his eyes twinkled, "I would never think you've gone soft. That would be saying too much of you. And you don't want to scare the children more than you have too. Good day." Albus left the room.

"Noise bastard," and turned back to the rat and smirked. "Well be. The boy did it. Well done Neville."

_**Hit the sexy go button!!**_


	27. Loving Comfort

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven **_

_**Loving Comfort**_

Grimmauld Place was silent except for the sobs that came from the library. Draco walked pasted the room and saw Ginny on the couch. He quietly walked into the room. The blonde closed the door with a soft click. The wizard walked over the witch. Draco knelt down in front of his girlfriend. 

"Love, what's wrong?" 

"I'm just worried about everyone. I'm crying over nothing." 

He sat down next to the witch and took her face in both of his hands. "No Ginny it's ok. You can cry. You've been strong love. Now it's your turn."

The red head nodded and rested her head on his chest. Draco kissed Ginny on the forehead. She pulled back and captured his lips with her own. The wizard laid back bringing the witch with him. She rubbed her hips grinning against manhood. 

"Ginny…Gin." He moaned and ran his hand down the curve of her body.

The red head tugged at his shirt and the blonde lifted it over his head. He threw on the floor. Ginny ran her nails over his chest sending shivers all over his body. Draco pulled the witch's shirt off and threw it across the room. He assaulted her breasts with his hands and mouth. He moved down to her stomach removing her shorts and threw them to ground. The wizard found she wore no underwear. 

Draco gently pushed her on her back. He spread her legs and pushed a finger into her. It was soon followed by another. Ginny moaned and bucked her hips with his thrust. The wizard lowered his and pushed in his tongue while working his fingers.

"Oh gods Draco," she threw her head back and exploded into his mouth.

He licked her clean and kissed his way back up and clamed her lips with his own. The blonde removed his pants and pensioned him self at her wet entrance. Draco pushed in a little at a time until he was fully in her. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper with heels of her feet.

The wizard smiled sweetly and moved smooth and loving strokes. The witch quickly met his thrusts. Draco held Ginny close not taking his eyes off the woman he loved.

"Oh gods Ginny love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too."

They moaned each others names as their bodies shook with their climaxes. Draco kissed Ginny and slowly pulled out. He grabbed a near by blanket and cover them. They watched the fire dance.

--

HPHG

--

Ron quietly snuck across the hall into the girls room. He smirked Luna was finally alone. The wizard closed the door with a soft click. Ron crawled into the bed with the blonde.

Luna smiled, "I was wondering when you would come."

The red looked under the cover. "No clothes. Prefect," and quickly threw his shirt and pants to the floor. "You're beautiful."

Ron laid on top on of Luna supporting his weight with his arms. He rubbed his hard member against her. Pleased to find her ready for him. He kissed his girlfriend and pushed in with one swift movement.

"Yes." Luna hissed and rocked her hips with Ron's.

They kept up a good paced until their bodies gave out and were covered in sweat. Ron took Luna in his arms and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione walked down the hall. She needed to be with Harry. She also knew the others where with their loved ones.

Hermione quietly walked into the room and found Harry on the bed only in his boxers reading a magazine. He looked up and slid over. She crawled into bed.

He didn't need to ask. He could read her like a book. Harry slowly removed her gown and dropped it to the floor. Hermione removed his boxers and placed gently kisses on her lips. He slowly entered her body.

They found a rhythm. It was slow and loving. Harry pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Hermione moaned with each smooth stroke.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips and captured them with his own.

Hermione gasped and exploded bring Harry with her.

He pulled out and took his girlfriend in his arms. They drifted off to sleep.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius laid in the bed watching Sam sleep.

"Sirius stop watching," she mumbled. "It's driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry love," and gently kissed.

"Sirius?"

"Mmmm…."

"Take me to the stars."

The wizard gently laid her on her back. He careful removed her gown along with his clothes. Sirius slowly moved his fingers in and out. When she was ready he slowly entered her.

"Are you ok?" He asked when he felt her weak body shake.

Sam nodded and told him not to stop. He knew she couldn't last long, but he didn't care. He was with her.

She soon cried his name bring him with her. He slowly pulled out and took her weak body in his arms. They fell asleep.

--

HPHG

--

Remus laid on the bed looking at a photo of him and Cora. It was their last picture together. It was at her birthday. He ran his fingers across the picture.

"I still love you Cora," and turned out the light and went to sleep.

Poor Mooney!!

_**Hit the sexy button!**_


	28. Rush

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_**Rush **_

The remaining students sat in the great hall at a round table. Severus and Neville walked down the ale between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables with their heads close together talking quietly to each other. The professors watched in amusement. The Potions Master had surprisingly had taken the young wizard as his apprentice.

The headmaster eyes twinkled at the wizards was they sat down at the table.

"Severus you've surprised me with taken on apprentice and Mr. Longbottom." Minerva said with a raised brow.

"He's proven his self during our time together. Mr. Longbottom is getting his masters in herb biology. He will be of great use to both fields."

The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled at the wizards. The Potions Master sneered at the wizard.

The students and professors looked up at the ceiling and saw Hedwig swoop into the great hall. The snow white owl landed on the table and dropped a letter in front of Severus.

He picked up the letter and broke the seal.

_Severus, _

_Sam is weak and need of any help she can get. Please hurry. _

_Remus _

"Longbottom let's go."

They ran from the great hall and down the dungeons. Severus grabbed the potion and ran down to the gates. They departed to Grimmauld Place.

--

HPHG

--

Severus knocked on the door. The door opened and the wizard stood face to face with a worried and tried Remus Lupin. The werewolf stepped aside and they walked into the house.

"Where's Sam?" asked Severus.

"Up the stairs down the hall the second door on the left."

He nodded. The Potions Master ran up the stairs quickly followed by Neville. Remus raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders.

--

HPHG

--

Severus gently knocked on the closed door. He stood face to face with Sirius. The marauder stepped aside and allowed them to enter the room.

The Potions Master walked over to bed. Sam was pale, cheek bones showed through the skin, thin arms and legs. She was wheezier than normal.

Sirius told the Potions Master that his wife was unable to keep any food down and that she could barely keep water in her system.

He nodded and walked over to the sick witch and checked her pulse. "It's barely there." He pulled out a vile of deep brown liquid.

Remus stood at the door watching with everyone else in the room. They were surprised to see Neville.

Neville carefully opened her mouth and Severus slowly poured a small amount and rubbed her throat pushing the liquid down into her system. Severus closed the bottle and sat it down on the bedside table.

"Sam will be fine for now. Let's go down stairs and I'll explain the Rush Potion."

They all nodded and slowly left the room. Sirius kissed her wife on the forehead and left the room.

--

HPHG

--

The group sat down around the table. Ginny and Draco placed tea and cups on the table. They joined them waiting for the Potions Master to begin.

"The Rush Potion is not a cure but it will slow down the cancer cells." Severus explained. "This will give Mr. Longbottom and my self to find a cure. Now over time she will be able to keep food and liquids down."

They only sat in silence. The potion wasn't a cure. The family wanted a cure.

"Black I am sorry but I am trying my hardest. These things can't be rushed."

The marauder only nodded.

Potions Master informed them that the Rush Potion was to be given three drops every four hours. Severus and Neville left the family.

--

HPHG

--

Severus lean against the fence and rubbed his hands on his face. He looked up at the invisible Grimmauld Place. He hated seeing Sam in such shape. It pained in ways he didn't want to feel again. The pain of helpfulness.

Neville placed a hand on his arm. "We've done all we can for now, Severus."

The wizard lowered his hand and looked at the boy. He smirked and clapped his apprentice on the shoulder and walked down the sidewalk. If someone would have told him years ago that Neville would be his apprentice. He would have handed in his resignition without a second thought.

_**Hit the GO!**_


	29. Christmas

_**Thank you so much for the great reviews. They're incredible! Please keep them coming!!**_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine **_

_**Christmas **_

Ginny smiled and looked over at Luna and Hermione who were still asleep.

"WAKE UP!!" yelled the red head.

Hermione screamed and hit the hard floor. Luna shot out of bed with her wand raised.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermione said as she rubbed her elbow. "Dad want like-"

"Shut up and get down stairs. Every one's waiting!" She ran down stairs with a huge smile.

Luna helped Hermione off the floor and they threw on some clothes and ran down stairs.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione stopped in her tracks and smiled. "Mom."

Sam sat on the couch bundled up in blankets. She was still pale and thin but was slowly recovering.

"Mom," and she quickly ran over to her. The witch gently took her into a hug.

Sam smiled and held her daughter close. She ran her fingers through the witch's black hair. The family smiled at mother and daughter. Hermione pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she dried her eyes.

They all shook their heads and smiled. Harry pulled his girlfriend into his lap. Sirius winked at his godson.

The family gathered at the table for breakfast and enjoyed light conversation. Then moved to the sitting room to exchange gifts.

Sam received a photo album of Hermione growing up. The first half were of baby pictures and the last half were copies of pictures of her years at Hogwarts.

Sirius gave Sam an album full of letters he wrote during their Hogwarts years and after.

Remus gave her some of her favorite books of muggle authors.

Luna, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Harry all chipped in and got new robes and her favorite chocolate frogs.

Sam felt bad because she didn't have the time or energy to pick up any gifts the waved it and only smiled. They were glad to her better.

Ginny, Ron, Draco and Harry got the lasted brook kit and books on quid ditch.

Hermione got books, quills and ink and from Remus and Sirius photos of her and Sam growing up.

The boys got the marauders stuff from Weaseley Wizard Weezy.

Hermione and Sam raised at brow and then smiled. They would never grow out of being a marauder.

--

HPHG

--

The Weasely family stepped out of the fireplace and dusted of the ashes off the clothes.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasely stopped in their the tracks. They'd heard about Hermione, but didn't see her before school had started.

"Hermione sweetie?"

She smiled, "Hi Mrs. Weasely."

Molly smiled and quickly took her into bone crushing hug. Hermione gasped for air. Sam smiled and pulled the blankets tighter around her body.

"Sam are you alright?" Remus whispered in her ear.

"Ill rest after lunch."

The werewolf raised his brow slightly. He looked around the room at all the smiling faces. The wizard nodded in agreement. Sam smiled and tried to hide her pain ragged breathing.

Harry knelt down in front of the witch. He pulled out small vile. "This will help."

"I'll take it later, Harry."

The wizard shook his head. "No, you've been doing so well," as he looked over at his godfather and Hermione who were talking to Mrs. Weaseley. "Please do it for Sirius and Mione."

Sam sighed and held out a shaky hand. Harry smiled and handed her the small vile with the correct amount of drops. The witch took the potion and hand him back the vile.

"Thank you sweetie."

Harry nodded and helped Sam to the table. Sirius smiled and thanked his godson. He nodded and joined the family at the table.

The enjoyed lunch and live conversation thanks to the twins.

The family gathered in the sitting room to open gifts. Sam sat on the couch and lend on Sirius shoulder. She slowly fell asleep. He smiled and ran his fingers through her sandy hair.

"Today's been a big day for her." Remus said gently and pulled a cover over his sister's thin frame.

They nodded and say good bye and went back to the Burrow.

Sirius carefully picked up Sam and carried her up stairs. He said good night and winked at his godson.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione snuck out of the bed room unable to sleep. She walked into the library and sat down with a new book.

Harry lend against the doorframe and smiled at his girlfriend. He walked into the room and sat down on couch.

"I have something for you love," and pulled out a small black box.

She looked at the box. Harry is that-"

The wizard smiled and opened the box; inside was a square shape diamond with three small diamonds on the left and right side embedded on a white gold band.

"Hermione, you've been with me on every adventure from giant trolls, flying keys to time travel and war. Will you take one more adventure with me. Will you Hermione Jane Black give me one thing I have wanted in life a wife and family?"

She smiled and looked at the ring and then up at his green eyes. "Yes!"

The wizard pulled the ring out of the box and took the witch's hand. He slowly slid the diamond onto her left hand.

Harry stroked her cheek and gently captured her lips with his own.

Meanwhile in the doorway Sirius smiled at the couple. "Welcome to the family Harry. You are my godson, but now my son. I've always wanted you to be. My family is what it should have been," and he left the couple.

They pulled back and smiled.

"I love you," and he clamed her lips again.

_**See the sexy button hit it!**_


	30. New Years and Anna Nightly

_**I hope the last chapter has pleased the readers that wanted Harry to ask Hermione to marry her on Christmas. I did that to please my dear readers. I hope you have noticed that I try to place your request into the story. I want to thank you for some wonderful ideas. Please keep them coming! **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! Keep them coming!**_

_**--**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**New Years and Anna Nightly **_

Draco, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Harry and Hermione were decorating Grimmauld Place for the New Years Eve party.

"I have a friend of the family coming for Remus." Draco said with a smirk. "Don't worry she's not a stuck up. They actually a lot in common. A lot."

Hermione turned around and her eyes widen. "She's a….a werewolf?"

The blonde head wizard nodded and went back to hanging the lights.

"What's her name?" asked Ginny.

"Anna Nightly."

"Nightly. Nightly." Luna said in thought and gasped, "She works for Ministry at the Werewolf Acts. Anna pasted the law for werewolves to have jobs and housing!"

"Yes. That Anna Nightly."

"What about Anna Nightly?" Sam asked as she sat down on couch with a cup of tea.

"She's coming tonight. I'm playing matchmaker." Draco informed her.

The witch smiled, "Smart match Draco. Smart match in deed," and winked at the blonde.

The blonde only smiled. He waved his wand and the lights were hung.

"What do you think Mrs. Black?" asked Luna.

Sam looked around and smiled. "It looks great kids."

The house was decorated in white lights, streamers hanging from the ceiling, party hats just as for props. (Hate wearing those damn hats!)

"I like the simple things." Hermione told her mother.

"I'm same way sweetie."

"So are you going to make the big announcement tonight Harry?" asked Sirius as he sat down next to his wife. "No one knows but us."

He looked over at his fiancée and she nodded in approval.

"Yep."

Harry smiled and grabbed Hermione's and spun to his chest. He dipped her. She waved at Luna and laughed. He pulled back up and kissed her nose.

"Nice move, Harry."

Thanks mate." said to Ron.

"The guest should be here soon. It's really most of the order that are coming." Luna told them.

They only nodded.

--

HPHG

--

All the guest finally arrived and the party was in full swing. Draco even snuck over and spiked the punch. Which soon after regretted his actions, because Tonks couldn't hold her liquor. The pink head witch was found in the concur making out with Kingsley. Who didn't seem to mind.

Hermione looked around the room and found her uncle. She quickly walked over to the werewolf.

She held out her hand, "Dance with me."

Remus took the witch's hand and spun her out into the middle of the room. Hermione winked at Draco. He nodded and walked over to Anna.

"May I have this dance?"

Anna had long brown hair, pale skin, hazel eyes and thin curved frame.

"I would love to," and she took the blonde's hand.

Draco led her out onto the dance floor. They couples dance the slowly song. They looked at each during the middle. He unnoticeable nodded to his cousin. She winked in approval.

"May I cut in?" Draco asked.

Remus stepped back and he took Hermione away. They stared at each other. He smiled and extend his hand to her. Anna looked at his hand and took it in hers.

"I think Hermione and Draco plan that out." said Anna.

Remus looked over at the couple. "Oh I know they did. I know my niece far too well."

He spun out and spun back into his chest. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

--

HPHG

--

"That was smooth move Draco." Sirius told them as he watched the couple.

He nodded and took Ginny out to the floor. Harry took Hermione out to the floor. Sirius looked around at his friends and family. Things are what they should have been many years ago. He looked at it as away making up for lost time.

--

HPHG

--

Anna pulled back and looked at Remus when the song ended and he breathed in scent. It wasn't of her chocolate body wash, but of her human scent. It wanted to make Mooney howl for joy. Anna Nightly was one of them. The half he had been looking for. Mooney knew that he missed Cora, but it was time to move on.

He gently lifted her head and his eyes shined amber to show his wolf's approval of her wolf. She smiled and her eyes shined sliver in her wolf's approval.

Remus took her off the dance floor and six friends smiled. Their plan had worked!

--

HPHG

--

Harry called for everyone's attention. Tonks unlocked her lips from Kingsley. They turned to listen to the announcement. The room got quiet and wizard blush slightly. He pulled Hermione over to his side. He told the guest about their engagement.

The couple quickly found them self in a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Wealsey. Harry and Hermione gasped for air. The red head smiled and told the 'bride' she would make her gown.

Hermione thought 'Man jumping gun.' They wanted to wait awhile after graduation before they got married. Harry wanted to find house before the said their vows and Hermione agreed with the plan.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius looked at the clock and it was time for the count down for the new year.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled.

They all kissed their loved one or someone that was near bye.

"Happy New Year, love." Sirius whispered against Sam's lips and captured them again.

--

HPHG

--

The party wore on until all hours of the night. The guest just slept with they fell. The young couples snuck up stairs to their rooms.

Remus smiled and led Anna up to his room for a night full of 'fun'.

_**Hit the button and review me!**_


	31. Near Death

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty-One **_

_**Near Death**_

The students soon found them selves back at Hogwarts for the new term. They gathered in the great hall for supper.

Hermione looked up at the high table and smiled at her mother. The headmaster allowed her to stay at Hogwarts for the reminding of the year. Sirius and Remus didn't want to leave her at Grimmauld Place alone.

The headmaster rose from his seat. "I hope everyone enjoyed their break. Now that your heads have been emptied it's time to fill them back up. The seventh years please note that you will be taking your NEWTS at the end of the term. So I want you to study hard, but not too hard. So everyone tuck in," and he sat down. The food appeared on the tables.

"Please I beg of you not to push us into a state of numbness or your brains will fall out through our ears." Harry told Hermione.

The witch laughed and nodded her head.

The students caught up telling each other about their Christmas break. They told them about the party at Grimmauld Place. Well, of what they could remember. Draco only smirked at the memory.

The fest ended and the students slowly filed out and went back to their towers full and sleepy. They dreaded the next day of classes.

--

HPHG

--

The first day of classes weren't that bad at lest not yet. Ron reminded them. Hermione only rolled eyes at the red head. He could be so dramatic.

Hermione dropped her bag off at in her dorm and told her friends she was going to see her mom. Because she didn't have time to do it that morning. Harry asked if he wanted to go with her. But Ron had asked him to play a game of chest. She only shook her head and told him to play his game. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione and she left through the portrait hole.

--

HPHG

--

Hermione turned the corridor and stopped at a painting of a wolf and black dog. She smiled. She always thought of her father and uncle when she saw the portrait. May be that's why her mother chose it.

"Patrum," and the portrait opened.

Hermione walked into the common room and called for her mother but got on answer. She walked into the bedroom. The witch stopped in her tracks.

Sam was laying on the floor next to the bed unconscious. Hermione quickly ran over to her mother. She knelt down and carefully rolled her onto her back. She had a large burse on her left cheek and on her left arm. Hermione checked her pulse and found it very weak.

"Mom! Mom! God please wake up!" Hermione said with tears streaming down her face. "Mom, come wake up. Wand!"

She waved it across her body to revive her, but didn't work. She felt her pulse again and it wasn't there.

Mom!"

Hermione opened her mouth and began CPR. She breathed into the witch's mouth. "One. Two. Three." she pump onto her chest. "God come on. Breathe!"

Sirius walked into the room when he heard his daughter's voice. He walked into the room.

"Daddy get the nurse. Now!"

"Right," and ran from the room.

"Daddy!"

Sirius ran back into the room.

"Get Professor Snape. Go!"

The wizard only nodded and ran from the room. He could only think about anything but he was going to loose his wife.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius ran down the corridor and Albus jumped out of the way before he got knock to the ground.

The wizard sled pasted his brother-in-law. "Remus get to the Sam. NOW!"

The werewolf didn't ask any questions but ran down the hall.

Sirius ran into his godson knocking him to ground, "Get Poppy and bring her to my chambers. Now! It's Sam"

He nodded and ran down the hall and tripped up stairs, but ignore the pain and ran up the stairs.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius busted through the potions classroom causing Severus to cut his finger.

"Damn it Black! Kno-"

"Sam-"

Longbottom let's go grab some potions."

Neville quickly grabbed some vials and followed his professors up the stairs.

--

HPHG

--

Sirius gave the password and they walked into the room and saw Sam.

Harry walked into the room with Poppy. He took a sobbing Hermione into his arms.

_**Hit it!**_


	32. Limited

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

_**Limited **_

Poppy pushed past Sirius, Remus and Neville. She walked over to the witch. The nurse turned to the family.

"I need everyone out of this room," and she turned back to Sam.

"I will stay with her." Sirius said sternly.

"Out all of you. Expect Severus."

"Longbottom will stay and assist me."

The nurse nodded and Harry gently led Hermione out of the room. Sirius and Remus followed the couple. The werewolf closed the door with soft click.

"Alright Severus what do we have here?" Poppy asked the Potions Master.

"Sam has lung cancer. She's been battling it for some time now. The muggle doctors could do noting. Longbottom and my self created a potion known as the Rush Potion. It slows down the cancer cells from attacking."

She nodded and waved her wand over the witch. She waved it across her again. "Well Severus it seems that your potion has only worked for a short time. The cancer is worse."

"That's impossible. I checked her my self before we left Grimmauld Place!" He snapped. "Neville take an sample of Sam's blood. I want a test ran. I trust you to make the potion your self."

"Yes sir."

The nurse stopped the student and took the blood her self. She handed it to the wizard. Neville left the room and left through the portrait hole without a word from the question being asked by the family.

"How long does she have Poppy. I must know so can have sentiment of time find a cure."

The witch looked at the witch and looked up, "Not long. About two months."

The Potion Master nodded and went to his lab.

--

HPHG

--

Poppy walked into the room and found Sirius pacing in front of the fireplace. Hermione in Harry's arms on the couch. Remus sitting in an arm chair with his face in his hands. They looked up and saw the nurse.

"How is she?" Sirius asked.

"She…has two months. Severus will do anything he can."

Sirius sank into the arm chair behind him. "Two months," whispered.

"I am sorry. I'll be back in two hours to check on her."

The family said nothing and Poppy walked out of portrait hole.

Hermione looked at her father with tears streaming down her face. "Daddy," and she ran into his out reached arms. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Sirius quickly pulled back, "Hermione it's not your fault. Do you hear me? You kept her breathing. You saved her life sweet heart," and pulled to him. She gripped his robes and sobbed.

Remus buried his face in his hands and let his tears silently fall. Harry sat starring at the closed door. He rose from the couch and knelt down. He rubbed Hermione's back. She cried her self asleep. Sam's time was limited.

_**Hit the Go!**_


	33. Work Harder

_**Readers I am back. The writers block is hopefully gone! Wish for it to be gone! Thanks for the many incredible reviews!**_

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

_**Work Harder**_

Severus walked into the potions lab slamming the door the behind him. He looked over at Neville and growled. The Potions Master threw a bottle against the wall. The glass shattered against the stone wall landing in thousand pieces on the floor.

"Damn it, Neville three weeks! It's been three weeks and we've gotten no where!" yelled the wizard. "What are we going to do?" Severus leaned against a table. "I've ran out of ideas. I'm loosing her like a lost Cora."

He watched his professor pace the floor ranting. Neville walked over to the ex-spy.

"Snap out it," and he slapped Severus across the face. "You're not helping Mrs. Black by pacing and ranting like a child!"

The Potions Master rubbed his right cheek. He smirked at his apprentice. Severus couldn't believe how bold the boy had become. He sighed and nodded. Neville was right. He threw his notebook at the young wizard.

"Let's get started."

"Now your talking and thinking straight."

"Don't push it Longbottom."

Neville opened the leather bound book and turned to the middle. "Alright, we stopped with the willow bark method. Which did noting but cause it the cancer to spread. Along with the shaves."

"The phoenix tears only made it explode. So what's next?" Severus asked and rubbed his hand over his face.

The young wizard paced the floor with the notebook in deep thought. He turned to the Potions Master. "Phoenix tears must be used. It has many healing properties. Wormwood. Professor please grab the ingredients."

Severus raised a brow and went over to the cabinet.

"Unicorn hair, moonstone and daisy root."

The wizard sat the ingredients on the table. Neville sat the notebook down and grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink. The young man mumbled under his breath as he wrote down number of amount of phoenix tears, unicorn hair, moonstone and daisy root to use.

Severus walked over and leaned over his shoulder. Neville always kept that he was great in muggle math to his self. He was also great in chemistry. The reason why he wasn't good at potion brewing was of Snape's cruelty.

The Potions Master set the flame to the temperature his apprentice wrote down. Neville carefully cut the roots, and crushed the moonstone. He insured his professor what do at a curtain time. Severus didn't ague even though he wanted to.

Severus watched the hot liquid turn from black to bright yellow. They let it sit for an hour. They took notes on the potions development.

The couple was interrupted by a knock on the lab door. The wizard snapped 'enter.' Neville had even gotten to the point that he hated being interrupted while working.

The door opened and a blue eyed twinkling headmaster walked into the room. "Ah, children there you are."

"Aversely." The wizards mumbled.

Albus chuckled. "How's the research coming?"

Severus raised a brow, "Progressing Headmaster. We're working harder in hope of finding a cure."

The older wizard clapped his hands. "Wonderful!"

They mentally rolled their eyes at the headmaster.

"I'll just leave you to it then," and he left the lab.

"Could he get any-"

"nosier." Neville finished.

Severus nodded and checked the potion. He grabbed a cancer induced rat and injected it with bright yellow liquid. He placed into a cage. The Potions Master sat down with a heavy sigh.

Now we wait."

He nodded and joined the professor in hope of the a successful potion.

_**Hit the friendly go button!**_


	34. Anna

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

_**Anna **_

The students gathered at the great hall for breakfast. Draco kept on looking for a snow white owl.

Harry noticed his friend, "Mate what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting on Hedwig. I sent a letter to Anna. I was hoping she could help out Remus."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and smiled. "That's a great idea Draco. Uncle Remus really only has….well us. He hasn't Anna seen since New Years. She can take his mind off of things."

Ron chocked on his eggs and Ginny quickly shoved his pumpkin juice into his hand. The red head gulped down the juice.

--

HPHG

--

Remus chuckled at the scene that played out at the Gryffindor table. He turned to his plate and moved his eggs around his plate. He hadn't been able to eat a descent bite of food since Sam's relapse.

Sirius barely left his wife's side. He ate meals in the room. The wizard only left to teach his classes. He was taking Sam's illness hard and praying she would improve.

--

HPHG

--

Hedwig dropped a letter in Draco lap and quickly broke the seal. The blonde nearly fell off the bench. "She's coming!"

They laughed at the wizard and smiled.

"When's Anna coming?" Ginny asked and tapped him on the nose.

Draco scanned the letter. "Today at four."

They were grateful that he thought about Anna coming. Remus really needed a distraction.

--

HPHG

--

Remus walked around the grounds in hope to clear his mind. He sighed and leaned against the large tree looking out onto the lake. He ran his hand through his graying sandy blonde hair.

Anna smiled and slowly walked up to the wizard.

Remus breathed in deeply and a smile crossed his face. "Hello Anna.," and he turned around.

"Hello Remus. How are you doing?" asked the werewolf and she leaned against the tree.

The wizard shrugged his shoulders, "Honesty I don't know. I'm more worried about Sirius and Hermione."

"Hermione has Harry and their friends. Sirius want leave Sam's side. You on the other hand is left out with no one but your self." Anna said gently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Remus buried his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. She ran her hand through his hair. He fell apart and let his tears fall and she held him close. The werewolf pulled his self together and pulled out of the comfort of the witch's arms.

"I'm sorry."

Anna pushed back his hair from his face. "You have no reason to be sorry."

He nodded and quietly took her hand. They walked to the castle and to his chambers.

--

HPHG

--

Remus gave the password and the portrait open. They stepped through hole. The painting closed behind them.

He kissed her and pulled the werewolf into the bedroom. Remus kicked the door shut.

_**Hit the GO!**_


	35. Sirius's Worry

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

_**Sirius's Worry **_

Sirius propped his elbows on the arms of the chair resting his head in his hand. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. Sam's breathing was labor and she slept most of the day. She was barely able to keep the littlest bit of food down into her system.

Severus and Neville were still working hard to find a cure, but were still having problems with the rats. The cancer would disappear than come back worse killing them instantly. He didn't want to push them, but they were running out of time.

Sam turned on her side coughing. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Don't…you have a…class?" gasped the witch.

"No love. It's Saturday."

"Saturday? Where have I been?"

Sirius forced a smile on his face that didn't quiet reach his eyes. "You've been…saving you're…strength," he struggled not to show sadness in his voice. "You need to stay around…for our daughter's graduation and her…wedding." He rose from his seat. "I'll be right back, love."

Sam nodded and closed her eyes. Sirius walked into the sitting and closed the door behind with a soft click.

He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. The wizard shook with sobs. He didn't hear the portrait hole open. Hermione walked into the room. She saw her father and her heart broke. The witch walked over to the broken man. She sat down. Hermione took Sirius into her arms. He buried his face into her chest and cried. She knew he had remained strong for her and Remus's sake, but it was time for him to break down.

Hermione rocked him side to side. She let her own tears fall if anyone walked into the room. They would think Sam had finally gave out.

"It's ok Daddy. It's ok." Hermione whispered. "Let it out."

Sirius pulled back out of the comfort of his daughter's arms. He smiled weakly at her. She noticed the dark circle under his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?"

The wizard shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm afraid if fall asleep and when I wake up she'll be gone."

Hermione blinked back the tears. She knew it could happen but he needed to sleep.

"Mom will be fine. Go lay down and hold her. She needs that."

He nodded, kissed her on the forehead and walked into the bedroom. She sighed and quietly left the room. Hermione was worried. So was everyone that loved Samantha Black.

_**See the sex button hit it!!**_


	36. Plans and Hanging On

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

_**Plans and Hanging On**_

The students were glad that another week of classes had ended and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. They had a break from studying for NEWTS. Well, as for Harry, Draco and Ron. Hermione was pushing and pushing them to study. They knew the real reason behind it. It was to keep her mind off the pain. They didn't fight with her, but only studied.

--

HPHG

--

The group walked into the Three Broomsticks. Draco smiled when he saw Ginny. They sat down at the table with red head. The friends ordered some butter beers and sat back.

"So have you guys thought of a wedding date?" Ginny asked Hermione and Harry.

They nodded their heads.

"Yes. We chose June 12th. The month after graduation, answered Harry. "The wedding's going to be at Godric Hollow Church. That's where my parents got married."

They smiled at the couple.

"I better be the best man." Ron told them.

Harry laughed, "Don't worry you are and Draco' a groom's men. A…that is if you guys want to."

"Of course well mate." Draco said with shine in he is eye.

"Ginny will you be my maiden of honor? Luna will you be bride's maid"

Do really have to asked," the red head said and smiled. "Of course I will."

"I'd love too." The blonde said dreamily.

"I've noticed Mom's pasted the day she was suppose to…."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. "She holding on for you love. Sam doesn't want to leave."

They all nodded in agreement. They sat in silence.

They finally snapped out of their thoughts. They changed the subject. The friends wanted to cheer up their friend. They spent the day walking around Diagon Alley. The day quickly ended and returned to Hogwarts. Hermione cheered up some. The group had achieved the goal.

--

HPHG

--

Severus walked into the potions lab slamming the door behind him. He had returned from checking on Sam. Neville looked up from the notebook. He shook his head at the head of Slytherin house.

"Don't you shake your head at me Longbottom!" snapped the Potions Master.

"Mrs. Black isn't doing well today," and continued to take notes.

The wizard rubbed his forehead. "She hang on but she can't hold on much longer."

Neville looked at the timer and added three pinches of moonstone. "How much time?"

"Three weeks." Severus walked over and looked over his apprentice's shoulder. "Let's try some valerian root, Asphodel and Fluxweed."

"Yes sir."

He grabbed the ingredients and sliced them thin and dropped them in the hot liquid. Severus walked around lab table and leaned against it.

"Sir it clockwise three times. Wait two minutes. Then stir counter clockwise three times."

Neville did as he was told.

"Now we wait ten minutes."

He nodded and leaned against the table in front of work station.

"Severus this better work."

"I agree."

The time pasted and the Potions Master turned off the flame.

"Lets it cool for one minute. The color should change from lime green to bright pink."

Severus raised a brow. "Fine. We'll do it your way. But Longbottom if you screw up-"

"I know you'll hex into the next world."

"Correct."

The wizard heard a knock on the door. They snapped 'enter.' The large door opened. The headmaster walked into the room. Severus sneered at the wizard.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?"

"Severus I just came from Sam." The wizard's twinkle faded. "She's not going to last much longer."

"We're working fast as we can. The potion still needs to be tested."

"You don't have time for testing, Severus. If you do. Samantha will be dead before to get to her."

"Neville bottle the potion."

"Yes sir."

The wizard quickly bottled the bright pink liquid.

"Let's go."

Albus stepped out of the way and the two wizard's ran from the room.

"You will save Samantha." Albus whispered and walked up to the upper part of the castle.

--

HPHG

--

Severus gave the password and saw Remus, Anna, Draco, Ginny, Luna and Ron. He figured that Sirius, Hermione and Harry were in the room with Sam.

He didn't say a word but walked into the room followed by Neville.

_**Hit it!**_


	37. Pray

_**A Marauder's Daughter**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven **_

_**Pray**_

The family looked up and saw Severus and Neville walk into the room. Neville closed the door behind him with a soft click. Remus walked into the room. They didn't say a word but only stepped aside. The werewolf stood behind his brother-in-law.

Sam was weak, pale as a ghost, nothing but skin and bone. Her breathing was shallow and wheezy.

Sirius nodded at the Potions Master and he walked over the bed. He held out his hand. Neville hand him the bottle.

"Black listen. We didn't have time to test this potion. It might kill her instantly or it might save her."

"Just do it Professor. Please." Hermione begged.

He nodded and gently opened her mouth. Severus slowly poured the potion down her throat as Neville rubbed her throat to push the liquid down. He sat the bottle down on the beside table.

"Now we wait," said the Potions Master. He lend against the wall.

Harry looked at his muggle watch and 30 minutes past and no improvement. He looked at the witch. Sam's breathing slowly normalize. The color in skin slowly came. He looked at his watch again and 45 minutes pasted.

Sirius gently squeezed his wife's hand and he felt a very weak squeeze in return. The wizard brushed the hair from her face. Sam slowly opened her eyes. Severus walked over to the witch. He waved his wand and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Welcome back Sam. Your lungs have completely cleared. But I want to keep a twenty four hour cheek on you."

"Ok." Sam said weakly.

"I'll go tell the others the news." Harry said kissed Hermione and left the room

--

HPHG

--

Harry walked into the room and smiled. "It worked. But Snape wants to keep a 24 hour watch. They didn't have to test it. So pray it worked."

_**Review me!**_

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	38. Full Recovery and Graduation

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_**Full Recovery and Graduation**_

Samantha Black was fully recovered from her lung cancer. The potion took three days to strengthen her system. Sirius, Remus and Hermione told her take in easy. They didn't want a relapse. Even though Severus had told them that she was completely healed. The cancer wouldn't return. They were thankful for the Potions Master and Neville for working so hard to find a cure. Severus could now finally put Cora to rest. Remus could as well and move on with his life.

Severus was going to give Neville full created for helping him create the Cancer Cure. He was also going to give the wizard half the created. Neville would be named one of the youngest researchers to date. That surprised not only the student body but the professors as well. Severus kept on reminding them that he earned the credit.

--

HPHG

--

The students took their NEWTS and the finally grades have been given. It was now a week free of studying and from exams. The students could rest before the day of graduation. They were ready for that to come.

Harry and Hermione it meant one day closer till their wedding and with the help of Sam, Ginny and Luna every thing was ready and planed. They only thing they had to do was say 'I do.'

--

HPHG

--

The students gathered at the quid ditch pitch surround by friends and family. The day had finally come that the seventh years had been waiting for since the being of the year.

Albus rose from his seat and smiled out at the students. "Good morning. Today we are here to acknowledge those here today. They have worked hard and proven them selves. They are ready to take the next step in life. This class I must say was always getting into trouble and finding ways into danger. But that has only made them stronger. When I call your names please come forward to receive you scrolls."

The headmaster called the students up one by one. He held three more scrolls that rested on the podium. His eyes twinkled at the trio.

"Now these last three students have been through many adventures and broken rules. I'm afraid more than the Marauders," and he turned to Remus and Sirius. "They fought against mountain trolls, flying keys, giant chess sets, stealing potions, time travel and starting an organization. Well, you get the picture."

The crowd laughed.

"Hermione Black."

She walked up to the headmaster and took her scroll.

"Well done my dear."

She smiled and walked down the steppes and back to her seat.

"Harry Potter."

He walked up to wizard and his eyes twinkled. "Well done Harry."

"Thank you sir," and walked over to Hermione.

"Ronald Weaseley."

The red head took the scroll from the headmaster and smiled.

"Well done Ron."

"Thank you sir," and joined his friends.

"I am know please to present to the class of 2000! Well done!"

The students sent sparks out of the wands.

--

HPHG

--

The parents went in search for their children. Sam, Sirius and Remus tackled Harry Hermione. Sam took her daughter into a bone crushing hug followed by Harry.

"Well kids what's next?" Remus asked as he wrapped his arm around Anna's waist.

Harry smiled, "A wedding."

_**Hit the Go!**_


	39. The Wedding

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

_**The Wedding **_

The day had finally come. The day that would bring man and woman as husband and wife. They would be bound as one. 

--

HPHG

--

Godric Hollow was only filled with close friends and family. Which meant was a big crowd. Well, thanks to Weaseley family. They were family to Harry and Hermione. 

Harry paced the floor of the men's changing room with his black robes blowing behind him. Remus Sirius and John Granger watched the young man with their eyes. Harry remind Sirius of his self the day he married Sam. 

Sirius chuckled at his godson soon be son-in-law. "Harry things are going to be fine. Now stop pacing. Your making Mooney dizzy." 

The wizard sighed and sat down in the arm chair behind him. He ran his hands through his untamed black hair. Ron and Draco walked into the room. 

"Breath mate." Draco told him. "Hermione told me to give this to you." 

Harry took the small box and opened it; inside was gold cufflinks with _HJP _engraved on them. He smiled and pulled out of the box. Ron helped him put them through the holes. 

"There. Now the only thing you need is to is say, "I do."

"Come on it's time." Remus told him and help the groom to feet. 

The men left the room. 

--

HPHG

--

Jane, Sam, Luna, Molly, Ginny and stood in the room helping Hermione add the final touches to her dress. 

Luna smiled and handed Hermione a blue box. "Draco told me give this to you. It's from Harry." 

She took the box and slowly opened it. She smiled inside was a lily diamond clip. She slowly pulled it out of the box. Ginny took it off her friend's hands. She placed it in her hair to hold her French twist in place. 

"There. That makes it complete. Go have a look Hermione," said the red head. 

Hermione walked over to the full length minor. The gown was a simple 'v' cut, thin strapped and hugged her curves perfectly and stopped inch above the floor. She wore light make up that brought out her deep blue eyes and clear gloss. 

Ginny and Luna wore simple deep red gowns that had gold diamond straps. 

"Alright time to go, sweet heart." Sam and Jane said at once. 

She smiled at her mothers'. Hermione was lucky. She only didn't have but one mother but she had two. They left the room. 

--

HPHG

--

Sam, Jane and Molly joined the family in main area of the church. Hermione walked up to John and Sirius. They looked at the witch. 

"You looked beautiful," the men as they watched Ginny and Luna walk down the ale. 

"It's our turn baby girl." Sirius told her and he took her left arm while John took her right arm. 

They walked down the ale. Harry turned and looked at his bride. She took his breath away. The men stopped next to the groom. They placed her hand in his. 

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest. 

"Her mother and I do." answered the men and took their seats next to their wives.

" Marriage isn't to be taken likely. It will have it's and it's down. But at the end of the day you will still know the love that you share through your vows. Harry will you cause Hermione pain?" 

"I might." He answered. 

"Is that intent?" 

"No."

"Hermione will cause Harry?" 

"I might." She answered. 

"Is that your intent?" 

"No."

"Will you love and care for each other?" the priest asked. 

"We will." Hermione and Harry answered. 

"Will honor and guide one another?" 

"We will." 

"Do you promise to pledge your fertility to each other and no other?" 

"We so promise." They answered. 

"Please turn and face each other." 

The couple did as they were told. The priest handed Hermione a white gold band. 

"Harry the day I met on the train. I never imaged my life being so complete. You have shown love, understanding, loyalty and guidance. So will you wear this ring as my symbol of love, understanding, guidance, trust and fertility?" 

"I will." 

Hermione slowly slid the band on his left hand. 

The priest handed Harry a white gold diamond band. 

"Hermione we've been through many adventures together and this is just another great adventure. You showed me love, understanding, loyalty and guidance. So will you wear this ring as a symbol of my love, understanding, guidance, trust and fertility?"

"I will." 

Harry slowly slid the ring on her life hand. 

"With the vows that you have taken will bind as one. You may kiss your bride."

The wizard smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and clamed her lips with his own. The kiss deepen and the twins whistled. The couple pulled apart. 

"I am please to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter." 

They smiled and walked down the ale. 

_**Hit me Baby!**_


	40. Nineteen Years Later

_**A Marauder's Daughter **_

_**Chapter Forty **_

_**Nineteen Years Later **_

"Daddy when can I go!" Lily cried. 

"Next year sweetie," answer Harry and Hermione ran through the platform between nine and ten. 

"Jonathan Remus Lupin get back here!" Anna yelled at her three year old son. 

Remus chuckled and picked up his son. He kissed his wife on the cheek. 

Draco and Ginny walked over to Harry and Hermione and smiled. 

"Hi James." Dina Molfoy said with a smile. "Let's go find a seat." 

The kids ran off before they could get kissed good bye. 

"Hi guys." Luna said with her daughter Raine. 

"Now I want you have a good year and write us when you can." Ron told her. 

"I will don't worry," and kissed him on the cheek and got on the train.

The whistle blew and Sam and Sirius ran through the wall with a boy behind them. Hermione laughed her parents as she watched them push Sean on the train for last year. 

The train pulled out the station. Hermione turned to her parents and the large family left King's Cross Station. 

_**The End!**_


End file.
